


The hardship of feelings

by coffelover



Category: Naruto
Genre: All the village bully naruto, Angst, Asshole Sasuke, Bullying, Crying, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Sensitive Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffelover/pseuds/coffelover
Summary: The innocence and overall cuteness of Naruto was making Kakashi's worst fantasies to dominate him. After a lot of thinking, he decide to get away from him, thinking it was for the best.Little did he know that with that decision, he will cause Sasuke to start his movement towards Naruto, manipulating him with the worse kind of trick: the love Naruto has for Kakashi.





	1. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First of all, thank you very much for clicking on the shitty tittle of my story! I will warn you immediately that this is my very first fanfiction, and that english is not my native language. I tried my best though >-<
> 
> Throughout the story, more tags will be added, and maybe the rating will go up 7v7r  
> I will update every 2 days or so. The next one being on Thursday 14. 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!

“Kakashi-sensei, am I doing it the right way now?” little Naruto asked him innocently, waiting for his sensei to correct his posture, yet again, in the new taijutsu movement Kakashi was trying to teach the boy the past hour.

“No, your right arm is too high, you're exposing yourself. Let me help you”.

He approached the little 13 years old with reluctance. He already taught Sasuke and Sakura a long time ago, they even went home 30 minutes ago, but he tried to avoid getting close to Naruto the whole time so maybe that has something to do with it.

Kakashi, getting completely up personal with him, started correcting the posture, but the blond sill managed to make it weird, he left him with no other option but to put himself flushed against his back and mimic the position, so Naruto could imitate him.

“It's like this, you get it now?”.

“Mmm, not so much, you are way too tall!” Naruto said, moving his body upwards trying to reach Kakashi's shoulder height with his own. Little did he know what he was doing to his sensei. Being all pressed against his back, and inevitably his crotch, was not a good idea.

“Naruto, stop moving” said the older, grabbing the blond's arms to still him. The dominance in this position was making Kakashi's boner incredibly hard. He tried to make it away by his sheer will, while trying to concentrate “like this, more close to your center” he moved, then, Naruto's arms closer to his chest, and lowering his elbow. By doing so, he needed to lower a little bit his torso, ending right into Naruto's left ear, breathing in his beautiful, husky scent of sweat and something just so _'Naruto'_ that was making his cock pulsate. 

_“Im definitely going to hell now”_ he thought, while, unconsciously closing his arms little by little.

“K-Kakashi-sensei, you are, em, kinda hugging me” said a flushed Naruto, laughing it off to ease some of his nervousness.

“Mah Naruto, you want me to hug you now?” he, inevitably teased the boy to hide his embarrassment of losing control, who turned red as a tomato and started spluttering nonsense.

“A h-hug? B-but Kaka- you are, and I am” he started moving his arms sporadically, the embrace long gone. Something in Kakashi was telling him to go and hug his crush all over, and kiss him and...

“C-crush?” he said, out loud without realizing, lost in thought.

“Eeeeeh?! Me, a crush? N-no way” the redness of Naruto's face came back, and trying to brush it off as the exercise doing, turned his face away and walked in the direction of the city “I-I'm going home. Is t-to late and I, er, have to clean” said the boy, unconvincingly.

Kakashi didn't answer, stupefied of his own acts. 

_“This can't keep going and you know it. He's too young and naive”_ his inner thoughts resurfacing now that he was a little more cold headed, said to him. This kind of slip was happening with more frequency. 

He just sighed, prepared for what was coming. Long ago, when his strong attraction for Naruto started, he said to himself that he wouldn't do any kind of move on the boy. He was too young. If something close as to losing control happened, he...

_“Yeah, I know... I think I need to start putting some distance from him. Not only physical, but emotional too. Maybe that way... it will go away”_

“Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto said, calling for his sensei who was acting weird.

The cold eyes that looked at him was something the blond did not expect. It was like Kakashi didn't knew him. It felt like a slap in the face, because it inevitably remembered him of the looks the people have always given him since he was a toddler.

“K-Kakashi-sensei? What's wrong?”

“Nothing” a cold voice, equally as cold as his eyes, was heard “go to your home. The session is over” said the teacher, no space for arguments in his tone. He disappear, then, shunshing away.

Naruto was left alone in the training grounds, a sour taste in his mouse, and a feeling that left him down: sadness, a feeling he was more than used to feel. 

The strange thing that crossed his mind right in that moment was that, since he started to training with Kakashi and his team, something in him felt good. Happy. As if he finally belonged somewhere, even though Sasuke teme and Sakura-chan always make him feel kinda down, it was a normal bickering between them, and anyway, Kakashi always lifted his spirit up. Never once he make fun of his dream to become Hokage, or screamed at him when he did something wrong. He always was there. Sadness was pushed far away...

With a sigh, he went to the shop that was in the way to his home. The lady, as always, screamed at him and charged him almost the double for a little instant ramen. 

“Thanks” muttered, without the usual happiness that he always carried, even when people treated him bad. Something that startled the shop owner.

“Sho, sho! What have I tell you all this times? I don't want to see you again here” said the woman, trying to elicit a reaction of the boy, but Naruto just mumbled an affirmation, and turned to his home. 

_“Kakashi-sensei...”_ he thought, while opening his door and going straight to the bed, falling unceremoniously on it _“the look you gave me... it hurt you know? What have I done to receive that look? It was as if... as if...”_ he started to feel a knot in his throat, and a burning sensation in the back of his eyes.

 _“As if he hated you”_ his brain supplied, bluntly _“as if he hated you like all the village”._

Something in Naruto was about to broke. He felt it in his throat and heart, but he tried, with all his might to stop the sadness. It was only one look, and it was almost at the end of the training session.

“Maybe he was tired of showing me all the time” he said to himself, lifting his body to a sitting position, crossed legged and rapidly relaxing body “yeah, maybe he was just pissed at me being all stubborn and bad at doing that cool taijutsu move”.

He laughed then, relieved at his own stupidity.

Of course Kakashi wouldn't hate him, why would he? He was an awesome ninja, who always showed nothing but support towards him. He was funny, and strong as hell. He was honestly a nice person. One of the first, apart from Iruka-sensei, that treated him like a normal kid.

“Yeah, that must be it. I will eat ramen and then I will sleep. Tomorrow we have another meeting” he stumbled out of bed, cause he got tangled with his covers, and went to the kitchenette to put some water to boil “I'm so dramatic. Just for a single look, haha” he laughed at his own stupidity.

But something in Kakashi's look made him feel cold on the inside. Cold as ice...

**_**Minutes earlier**_**

Kakashi shunshined away, close to a tree in the training grounds, just so he could look at Naruto, and hid his chakra to the minimum to avoid being detected. Something in him, something morbid, wanted to see how Naruto would react to his sudden change. 

When the boy, looked to the ground, shoulders sagged, and started to walk slowly in the direction of the city, something in Kakashi's heart broke. All of his body was in the verge of jumping and apologize with kisses and hugs. But he could not do it. He wont.

That didn't stop him for following the boy to his home though. When the lady of the shop started screaming, Kakashi was sure Naruto was going to say something in return, but the boy did nothing. He was uncharacteristically quite about it... as if he were...

_“He is used to this”_

The realization hit him hard. He knew people in Konoha didn't like the boy... and okay, maybe that was the understatement of the century, but even knowing this seeing it in action make the bile of his stomach burn in his throat. To live being rejected, endure abuse in all direction, all the time, with all kind of people, in his own village, was just too cruel.

 _“And now you will be part of that kinda of people”_ said some sick part of him.

 _“No! I will never...”_.

 _“You will never what? You already did. You looked at him like he was trash. And you will keep doing it if you know what's good for you and him. You cant drag him up to your own sick pleasure”_ his inner voice said, sharp and strong.

Kakashi didn't knew what to think anymore. 

To succumb to his own feelings for Naruto, or to pushed him out completely and hurt the boy.

He sighed.

“Well, tomorrow I will see how I'll manage” he said to himself, while walking to his home. Tomorrow will be a hard day indeed.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning with a happy feeling in his chest. He will see his favorite people in this day! Kakashi, Sakura and, with a lot of reluctance, Sasuke. Even though they always were bickering and fighting, deep down the two of them understood how the other one feel, so they had a weird friendship going on. A friendship nonetheless.

“Yoshi, I will take a shower, eat ramen and-” but he realized, after lazily stretching and looking at the alarm clock, that he was 30 minutes late “Gaaah, how did I sleep so much! Oh well, sensei is always late anyway” he said, relaxing immediately, and walking to the shower.

After the ramen, he went out, locked his door, and a calm pace went to the meeting point: the red bridge just outside the training grounds. It was, apparently one of his sensei preferred locations for a meet up.

When he arrived though, there was neither Sakura, Sasuke or Kakashi. It was weird for his teammates to be late. Sakura was always five minutes early, and Sasuke on point, Kakashi the last always. Usually he was the one that was always late, always being scorned by Sakura or ignored buy Sasuke. 

He waited, then. Sure they couldn't be that late? But boy how wrong he was. He waited for almost an hour, but no one was arriving. 

“Oh well, I will train while I wait for them. I will check here every 10 minutes if they arrive” he maid up his mind, and approached the training ground that Kakashi always used.

It was a total shock to Naruto, to see the three of them, laughing at some stupidity Kakashi said apparently, and being all comfortable which each other. 

Without thinking he started running towards them.

“Hey! Everyone, I was waiting in the bridge, haha” he laughed, trying to ease the worries that were rising in his mind. They started without him, that was sure. Upon reaching the group he notices they were sweaty and dirty, usually exactly how they look when they are well advance in a training session. Did they forgotten him? Why didn't they looked for him?

Again, it was like a slap in the face the look Kakashi directed at him. It was exactly like yesterday, cold and as if he didn't knew him. Sakura was looking at him like he was a nuisance, although that wasn't a surprise. She always treated him bad anyway.

“K-Kakashi-sensei? Why d-” but he couldn't finish the sentence.

“Naruto, you are late” Kakashi stated bluntly. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but he beat him to it “I figured you didn't care for the training” he said. 

Naruto winced, and looked to his left evading the cold look of his sensei. 

_“Does he hate me now?”_ He thought, but immediately started looking for something that makes sense to him, something less painful that the hatred that his sensei developed overnight _“maybe he's just angry at me for being late”._

“I will never be late again. I'm so sorry sensei” he then made a little reverence, and expected some recognition from his sensei. He will be the model student if he could made him happy.

“Whatever, do three laps around Konoha” he said, nonchalantly, while resuming his teaching to Sakura. Her precision with chakra was extraordinary and he was trying to teach her the basic of Iriyo Ninjutsu. While Sasuke was practicing some basic kenjutsu.

Naruto was kinda dumbstruck after the clearly dismissal. He felt like crying, but he didn't allow it to consume him. He was used to the feeling so he needed to be strong. With a new goal in mind, to please his sensei, he made up his mind.

“Hai! I will go immediately. Again, sorry for being late sensei, it will never happen again” trying to be as perfect as he imagined a student would be in this situation, he lifted his head, looking for Kakashi's eyes. But he acted as if Naruto didn't speak. No, as if Naruto wasn't really there. 

Sasuke realized this soon enough. His sensei was acting strange towards Naruto. It was no secret that the boy was hyperactive and sometimes unbearable, but Kakashi usually didn't mind that. Sakura, Sasuke noted, wasn't really paying attention to Naruto. She never did so it wasn't unusual. 

Stilling a glace towards Naruto, he saw his old wounds reflected in his blue eyes. Pain and solitude, combining with rejection? He wasn't familiar with rejection so he wasn't sure but Naruto wasn't hard to read. He liked that thing about him.

He didn't had the time to keep analyzing him or even say something cause he started to run towards the village, faster than it was necessary... maybe to run from the training grounds.

Kakashi kept teaching Sakura the basic of Iryo Ninjutsu, while Sasuke perfected his kenjutsu. After a couple of hours, Kakashi told them to rest. They approached the Memorial Stone, where they usually ate. Kakashi started eating, without waiting for Naruto.

“Sensei, we aren't waiting for Naruto-baka?” asked Sakura innocently. It was weird when they didn't ate all together.

“Don't worry about him Sakura, he will be okay” he said, trying to brush it off. 

_“Naruto is strong anyway, it's not a big of a deal”_ he convinced himself.

Sasuke, again, looked weird at his sensei. He always said that the more time they spend together as a team, the more they will be united and could work better in missions. 

_“Something's really fishy in here”_ he thought. But started eating anyway. 

When they were finishing with their food, they started saving their belongings when a tired Naruto run towards them at a snail pace.

“I, I finished, oof, the running, sensei” he said, panting for breath “It took me a couple of hours, but I did it!” the happiness in his voice was clear. Three laps around Konoha wasn't a lesser feat, so he hoped that Kakashi acknowledge him for that.

But Kakashi didn't even looked at him, trying to be as distant as he could, while he finished saving his bento.

In that moment, Naruto realize that all of them were done eating, while his stomach was protesting for food an hour ago. 

“I, wait, I will go buy some ramen, wait for me!” he said, running as fast as his tired body allowed him to, to buy ramen in the closest shop from the training grounds, which was the yesterday lady's.

“Ok team, I think we are done for today. You did excellent in this training. Specially you Sakura, I didn't knew you had such a good control of the chakra” said Kakashi, eye smiling her and praising her to evade the question she surely would do if he didn't.

“What about Naruto?” said question was made by Sasuke though, who was watching his teacher closely for a reaction.

“He didn't let me tell him I got things to do, so if you want to wait for him it's up to you”

“Yes, he is stupid anyway. He took soooo long in complete the task you gave him, and he want us to wait for him? No way, I got things to do too” Sakura said, crossing her arms, and looking angry.

“Well, I will go too then” eyeing Kakashi while saying so, Sasuke notice some weird expression in the men. It was as if he was sad but, that was weird. Why would he be sad if he was actively avoiding Naruto? 

_“Maybe I'm overthinking this”_

“I'm off, good luck!” Kakashi said, before disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

Sasuke went away, to the village, followed by Sakura, who didn't stop to praise him by his excellent work at mastering his precision.

Sasuke was left with a sour taste on his tongue.

* * *

Naruto was running as fast as he could. They were eating without him! 

He took it for granted that they will always wait for each other and eat together as a team, using that time to share stories like Kakashi always did.

 _“Maybe they were really tired and hungry, yes that is it”_ he thought to himself.

 _“Or they just hate you and got tired of you already”_ said another voice in his head. 

He shook his head, and tried to not think about it. He was about to reach the lady's shop, when a big mas suddenly pushed him to the ground.

“Wha-”

“Get the hell out of this shop! The owner told me to not let any blond child enter it, so get away brat!” the muscly man told him, almost like spiting into him if the hard sound of his voice was a signal.

“But you can't do this! I just want to buy!” Naruto expressed his indignation. First Kakashi, and now this?

The old lady, who already had listened to Naruto's voice, exited the shop with a broom, ready to pounce him into oblivion, but when he went out, Naruto was already running to another shop.

“Humph! Damn you Kyubi” said the woman, with an intense hatred towards him.

Naruto heard the woman though, and something in him, positively the Kyubi reacted to his angry feelings towards her.

He ignored everything the best he could, and with an hesitant smile tried to buy ramen from another store. The man didn't realize at first who he was selling to, but as soon as Naruto gave him the money, he owner pushed him hard.

“You! Damn you, go away. I don't want to see you ever again!” angry voices started to follow the owner's example, and soon enough all the adults surrounding the shop were talk trashing Naruto.

He just run away, with his ramen cup broken for the fall. He didn't realized though, he just kept running towards his sensei and his team. An irrational need for support and companionship overwhelmed him. He honestly, just wanted a hug.

He was running with his eyes closed and his head hanging down, trying to hold all the sadness within him. 

_“Everyday is the same! Why!?”_ he asked himself frustrated. He was sick of this, he didn't knew how sick he was of the situation until he lost for a couple of day the ongoing support of their teammates. 

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was about to crush onto someone.

“Wooo, Naruto, hold your horses!” Said a familiar voice, but it was too late. Naruto and the men collided, making them fall to the floor.

“I-Iruka-sensei?” said Naruto, upon seeing the familiar face with the scar that crossed his face.

“Y-yeah Naruto, why the hurry?” he asked nonchalantly, ignorant about all the turmoil his ex student was having.

“It's nothing sensei, don't worry” the sadness in his voice was clear, so Iruka, knowing Naruto, tried to bribe him so he could at least draw out some information of to why he looked so sad.

“Do you want ramen on Ichiraku? I invite” 

“Sorry Iruka-sensei, but my team is waiting me in the Memorial Stone! I need to hurry!” he suddenly remembered, and stood fast, ready to run, but Iruka hold his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

“Wait Naruto, you can't eat that. It's all broken” Iruka pointed out at the instant ramen that Naruto was holding too tight.

“Oh... it broke when I fell, damn...” said Naruto. He laughed then, trying to not worry his teacher, but Iruka saw right through it. He always did when Naruto felt down or troubled.

“Well, let me buy you other one, then you can go to the Memorial Stone” Iruka offered, then he bought one in a close store. Naruto stood away, trying no to make things unnecessarily hard. And indeed, it all went smooth. Iruka offered the instant ramen to him.

“Thank you very much Iruka-sensei, you are the best!” He said, a sudden urge to cry of happiness appeared. His eyes shined with unshed tears, but he smiled anyway. Before Iruka could say something though, Naruto run as fast as he could to the Memorial Stone, and left Iruka with a heaviness in his chest.

He was running, almost reaching the stone, when he saw Kurenai's team having lunch right there.

“Naruto-kun, what's the matter, why are you so winded up?” Kurenai asked kindly.

“Have you seen Kakashi and my team? They were here 10 minutes ago. We were...we were going to eat” he said, a lump forming in his throat. 

_“They couldn't have...they didn't...left?”_

“Oh I saw Kakashi-sensei leaving this place a while ago, then Sakura and Sasuke left too” said Kiba “what, they left you without telling you? Hah! They surely got sick of you, hahahah” he voiced the worst fears of Naruto, and then started laughing like a madman.

“Kiba! Don'be rude. Naruto, I'm sorry but Kakashi left” said Kurenai, a sad tone of his voice confirming his fear.

“They left...”

“Well, it isn't a big of a deal, thanks anyway Kurenai-sensei. Have a good lunch!” Naruto said in a hurry, and then started running to his home. 

Hinata, though, which didn't stop seeing Naruto as the others did, could swear he saw tears running from his cheeks.


	2. Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late, but at last here it is! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I tried to show more insight on why Naruto is so sensible. 
> 
> Enjoy ;D

Kakashi felt like shit. Even worse than that.

He had a nightmare in which Naruto didn't want to see him anymore and screamed at him that he hated him. It hurt like hell.

“Well...it's not like it's that far from reality” he mumbled darkly “he soon will hate me from what I'm doing”.

With the feeling that his body weighted more than it should, he stand up and went to the shower. He needed one urgently, the hot water soothing all his worries was something he always craved when he had nightmares.

“It's been months since I had one this intense” he said to the empty bathroom, wondering what could be the thing that manage to stop his awful memories.

Suddenly, a flash of golden locks and shining smile appeared in his closed eyelids. He imagined Naruto's voice calling for his name and waving, while running towards him with his beautiful face and shining smile.

“Naruto...” he whispered. He felt the tears filling up his eyes but he refused to cry. He was a strong man, ready to take all that like throw at him.

But Naruto showed him something he so long thought he'd lost. Happiness and companionship. His carefree being always lighted him up and chased away all his worries. He had the feeling that with a smile like that, directed at him, he could do anything...he could be happy again.

Suddenly, he punched the wall hard, but no as hard to brake it. Just to free the pent up frustration he felt.

“Damn Naruto, what you do to me...”.

He closed his eyes and breath through the nose a couple of times. He let himself be strong again. He couldn't let the sadness take over, he was better than this.

He made up his mind. He was going to bury his feelings so deep into him, that he'd no longer felt something for the boy. So deep he couldn't feel like forcing himself into him like so many times he imagined, being taken over by a sudden urge of attraction... he'd no longer felt anything that could put the boy in danger.

And with that objective in mind, to only protect Naruto from more pain an rejection if they were together, he went straight to the Hokage's building. A stone cold look on his eyes.

* * *

They were waiting for-ever for Kakashi to arrive. In the usually red bridge that were close to the training grounds, they waited and waited. Three hours passed and he still didn't make an appearance, which wasn't that unusual, but still...

“Moooo, Kakashi-sensei!”exclaimed Sakura, throwing her arms into the air in a show of exasperation, while Sasuke looked at her with a bored expression. 

He knew something was up. The look Kakashi had yesterday wasn't his imagination, and it surely has something to do with the lateness of his teacher. Something in him was sure about it.

“Sakura-chan, clam down. I know he will arrive!” Naruto told the pink headed, trying to lift her spirits up, and his too. He didn't knew why Kakashi was so late, and something made his gut twist in worry.

“Naruto idiot! Of course he will come. He is our sensei, isn't he? How stupid you can be, God” she muttered the last sentence, her angry feelings exploding outwards without caring that Sasuke would see this side of her.

“Y-yeah...” Naruto muttered. 

Suddenly, a familiar puff of smoke appeared in the top of the bridge.

“Sensei you are la-!” but before Sakura could finish her accusation, an unfamiliar figure was looking down on them. A man with a weird kinda mask that covered the side of his face and forehead, and that had weird eyes.

“W-who are you? Where is Kakashi-sensei!” immediately Naruto demanded an answer. Kakashi was acting strange this last days but now it all came down on him. Maybe he was hurt or had a mission that went wrong, maybe an illness...

“My name is Yamato” the man looked kind of uncomfortable, but then it seemed he made up his mind “I will be your new sensei, team seven”.

The silence that followed was deafening. Sasuke and Sakura were looking at each other with confusion and worry. They, then, turned to look at Naruto, but what they saw made them flinch.

The raw emotion in his features where so strong that it left no room for misinterpretation. Naruto was wrecked. His eyes were wide opened, his body lax from surprise, and his mouth slightly opened. It all screamed as sadness and guilt. Sadness because his eyes were starting to shine more than normally, maybe refraining the tears from falling. Guilt was a wild guess of Sakura. She was very perceptive, and her intuition was very exact when she supposed things... 

_“Guilt? Why Naruto would feel guilty? He has something to do with Kakashi sudden disappearance?”_ Sakura tried to understand.

“Naruto, wha-” but her question was abruptly interrupted by a distressed Naruto.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT... KAKASHI-SENSEI WAS...” he screamed at Yamato, not looking really at him. His eyes were distant, as if remembering something “Kakashi-sensei...” he muttered, lowering his shocked eyes.

_“It's my fault. He... he left the team 'cause I did something!”_ his thoughts were out of control, images of old memories trying to pinpoint what had he done for Kakashi-sensei to leave the team _“he was sick of me, sometimes I just can't get what he's saying... why I'm like this!”_.

“Naruto!” a voice snapped him out of his stupor. He looked at Sasuke that has his arms on his shoulders, moving him and trying to make him listen to Yamato “Yamato-sensei is saying something to us, did you hear what he said dobe?” he said to Naruto, who didn't react with a counter insult of any kind, but instead looked at Yamato with lost eyes.

“What happened?” he whispered, with a defeated voice. 

“I really don't know if I should tell you this, but I will anyway. After all you were the first team Kakashi-sensei accepted” Yamato told them, dubious of what was following. Just by watching Naruto, he knew this information will make the boy really upset “Kakashi-sensei came back to being ANBU”.

The information sank in. Slowly and painfully in Naruto's heart. 

_“This means we won't see him nearly as much in the village... he will disappear from us completely”_ Naruto thought, something deep in him breaking at the thought of not seeing Kakashi.

“Well, let's go to the training grounds. That way we can know each others better. Kakashi won't be your team leader anymore, so let's start to know each other” said Yamato, falling to the floor, and walking to the training grounds “we will not be training today”.

“Ok sensei” Sakura answered him, and started talking a little but unsure of to why Kakashi left the team. Naruto was a key to discover the mystery.

Sasuke didn't muttered a word. He just started walking to the training grounds with his hands now on his pockets. He noticed, though, that Naruto wasn't moving. 

“Tsk this dobe...” he whispered to himself “Hey! Dobe! Move your body, or do you want me to move it for you?” he picked on him.

“O-ok, I'm going...” Naruto said after a while. He felt lost without one of the first persons that was there for him. The second adult that treated him nice and like a normal kid, instead of a monster.

_“Are you sure about that?”_ his thoughts were once again piercing through his mind _“maybe he just tried to put up with you, but at the end he let his real feelings show. That look he gave you, you know it by heart now”._

_“No! Kakashi-sensei isn't like that. He is kind and nice. He always treated me like a normal human being! He never made me feel bad, he was always there for me!”_ Naruto battled with himself in his own mind, trying to dominate that revel part of him.

“Naruto! Snap out of it, what's wrong with you dobe?!” Sasuke made him jump a little, scared of his sudden burst of angry.

“Sorry, I'm going now!” he said with the best smile he could put on his face now, which he imagined looked more like a grimace more than a smile, and started running towards the waiting team.

He could not make a scene now. He couldn't just run away from everything every time something painful happened. He needed to be strong and be the happy kid everyone knew... and hated. It was better be happy and flamboyant, instead of sad and gloomy. That didn't meant he felt happy by acting that way though, he just didn't want to show the people that their words and hate really affected him. He just wanted recognition from the village, and mostly from the people dear for him. Recognition and love won't come if he is sad and pushed all the people away... he knew about it but he had a sinking feeling that he won't be able to put up his facade anymore.

He needed love more than anything.

Yamato lead them to the usual training grounds they used, and positioned himself in the middle of the open fields. Then, he took out of his pocket a bunch of blank papers.

“This papers are made by a special kind of tree that was fed only with chakra. It is very sensible to it, and can work to identify the kind of nature chakra that you have” he explained, before starting to hand out the papers. Sakura, knew exactly what he was talking about. She received the paper with sure hands. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't so sure about what was going to be the exercise. Naruto received the paper but, the explanation was too hard for him to comprehend.

“I-I didn't understood Yamato...-sensei” he reluctantly said to Yamato, he didn't felt comfortable by exposing his weakness to unknown people.

“Err, look. All people have chakra in their bodies. The people who used it constantly, like us, can benefit of something more advance that just molding chakra. This something extra is the nature of your chakra itself. The chakra can have different elements, and they are...” Yamato started a throughout explanation of chakra nature and affinities, but Naruto didn't understood one word of it. His mind was spinning from the amount of information given him in such a short amount of time “you get it now? It's not hard isn't it?” Yamato said smiling, not knowing what this words will cause on his knew student.

Shame started bubbling in his stomach, mixed with guilt. He always had trouble understanding the hard explanations from Iruka-sensei in the academy, but he always tried his hardest. 

“Y-yes, haha, it's not hard at all!” he said, unconvincingly, earning a sigh from Yamato, which made him a little sad. Kakashi never showed that kind of reluctance to teach him “It's ok Yamato-sensei, I will get it in action” he tried to be happy and positive.

“Of course Naruto, now infuse the paper with chakra” said Yamato, but he didn't knew that Kakashi didn't taught them how to mold chakra at that level. 

“How do we do it?” asked Naruto without thinking. He mentally flinched when Yamato sighed once more, looking defeated.

“You still hadn't made the escalating trees or walking on water?” asked the teacher.

“No, we haven't Yamato-sensei, how do we start?” said Sakura, well composed. 

“We will start doing it the next session then” he then asked for the papers, and saved them “Today we can talk about ourselves to get to know each other” Yamato smiled “You start, Sakura, tell me what are your goals as a shinobi, what do you like and dislike, that kind of thing”.

“Oh, we did this with Kakashi-sensei! Ok, I would love to be an Iryo Ninja. I discovered just lately with Kakashi-sensei. He told me I had an exceptional good control of my chakra!” she said proudly “I like, em...” she flushed bright red while looking at Sasuke.

_“A kid's love huh?”_ Yamato thought _“but I'm surprised that she knows what to do so early in her life. She is very mature”._

“I hate Naruto-baka” she said, looking at him like he was a nuisance. 

_“Or maybe not so much”_ he corrected himself.

Naruto, on the other hand, would always smile or joke about it, but right now he was sad, so he couldn't fake up the smile as good as he usually did. It came out as a grimace, which Yamato and Sasuke noticed.

“Ok... now Sasuke, your turn” said the man.

“I don't really have any dreams to fulfill. I like kenjutsu a lot. Kakashi told me I cold benefit for it a lot, he said I got talent” he said it nonchalantly but in his heart, he felt proud of himself “I hate traitors. And I have an ambition” he said, darkly, with a cold look on his eyes “to kill a certain man”.

“Oh, I remember you said the same thing with Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun” said Sakura “w-who do you want to... kill?” she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

“It's none of your business” Sasuke looked at her coldly, to shut her up, which go the desired effect.

“Err, ok” Yamato laughed, trying to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere “now Naruto, what about you?”

“I want to be Hokage” said the blond, but this time, compared to the time with Kakashi, he was less hyperactive...more like sad, Yamato supposed “because I want everyone on the village to recognize him for who I am... to feel... accepted” he confessed, making Yamato's eyes open in surprise “I like people who are nice and strong, like Kakashi-sensei...” he then realized something than made his heart hurt like he was stabbed right through it” Kakashi-sensei... didn't tell me I had something good in particular” his voice almost cracking. After all, why Sakura and Sasuke got praised from Kakashi-sensei, and he were completely ignored? “I'm sure it was because I was late the other day, he seemed...really angry at me...” he remembered the look on Kakashi's eyes, but he tried to not be seen as weak now. He tried to suppress his sadness and be done with this fast ” I don't like...” he struggled with this last piece of information, trying to get it out of his chest. Maybe if he just admitted it out loud he will feel better “I... I don't like when people look at me like I'm a monster...” his eyes, shining with tears, looked anywhere but the eyes of his sensei, or his teammates. 

Yamato looked at him with surprise at first... then in turned into understanding. He, sometimes, had to deal with that kind of look too. After being an experiment of Orochimaru, some people looked at him like he was still a subject of experimentation, instead of a person. He overcame it though, because he had Kakashi-sensei, who was very kind in it's own way. He wondered if he could be that person for Naruto.

“Well, I... er, I need to go. It's all Yamato-sensei?” Naruto asked, not comfortable at all, after admitting such a big true. 

Sakura looked at him with new eyes. She never thought Naruto, the annoying kid who everyone seems to hate without reason, would felt that way. She was surprised at his own stupidity and ignorance for not realizing what his classmate, and then, teammate would felt about the looks people gave him since he was just a toddler. How many times she screamed at him for no reason, or make him feel bad just because she could? She was just repeating the pattern which everyone seems to follow. 

“N-Naruto” she said, but he looked at the completely opposite direction. After saying that she hated him openly, without any kind of tact, was making her feel guilty. 

“Y-yeah, we are finished. You don't want to listen to what I have to say for myself though?” he asked, curious.

“No, it's not necessary Yamato-sensei” Naruto said, the first time his voice sounding steady and sure of himself, he then, looked at the floor “you will get sick of me just as Kakashi-sensei did. It will be no time at all to be changed of sensei again. So it's fine” he said, with a sad smile plastered on his face. Then, with his hands on his pockets, he started walking to his home.

Yamato was shocked to say the least. He would've never thought that Naruto would take the blame for Kakashi's decision.

_“He did nothing to Kakashi-sensei, did he?”_ he asked himself. 

Then, a sudden idea made sense on his mind. Naruto was bullied since day one on his life. Everyone hated him and made him felt miserable. How many times someone blame Naruto for things he didn't do? In the academy, kids can be cruel. Not to mention the adults, who blinded by the rage for the Kyubi that killed and destroyed a lot of families, saw Naruto as if he was the personification of the beast. Maybe he had to take the blame for things he didn't commit since a very young age...or maybe, he felt as if he was the reason for it from the beginning.

He just watched Naruto went away. He wasn't sure he could help him lessen that kind of burden now. His wounds were really deep... He will try though. It wouldn't feel right if he didn't gave his all with Kakashi-sensei's students. Or ex-students.

“Naruto!” Sakura called for him, not sure what she wanted to say, just to say something. But Naruto didn't stop his tracks.

“Leave him be Sakura, it's nothing new to him, being rejected” he looked sharply at Sakura, who flinched in retaliation. She knew she helped fucked up Naruto more and more with each hurtful comment.

She just hoped she was in time to make a difference...

* * *

On top of a building was the renowned Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, guarding the city. His first ANBU mission was take care of the protection of the city at night, just a simple mission to start again as an ANBU. His title of leader was not removed though. He was still the leader, Hound. 

It was a quiet night. The breeze was warm against his shoulders, the only part of his body uncovered by the armor. 

Kakashi felt like coming back to an old routine. When he put the mask, it was like all his feelings were sealed away completely, he could still be the Hound without problem. No thoughts of Naruto came back to him during his patrol, nor the guilty he sure as hell felt when he left team seven. 

Not a single person was walking on the streets, and the silence was absolute on Konoha. That's why he could listen clearly, the steps of someone. The steps were very well hidden, though to Kakashi, that wasn't enough. He was the best of the best after all. Without an ounce of hesitation, he went directly to the source of it, hiding behind a building and waiting to identify his target. 

But all of his training, all of the solid reassurance of being again Hound, all of the peace that brought the mask was shattered into a million peaces.

Naruto was walking with his head hanging down, his hands on his eyes trying to dry the flowing tears, and the little sounds of hiccups he was having. He was mumbling something but Kakashi couldn't hear, he was too far. 

He was no longer Hound when he approached the boy, although he did not make himself visible, he was still hidden from his ex student, feelings resurfacing like a storm breaking free. He just wanted to console his beloved person.

“W-why you left me Ka-Kakashi-sensei...” he mumbled, in between hiccups “d-did I do something w-wrong?” he then asked at the empty night.

Kakashi's heart ached. To be the source of so much pain was never his intention, but he couldn't just go and hug him. He just couldn't. He was stuck there, watching his love waking aimlessly through the empty streets of a village that despise him. He just hoped his other pillar, Iruka, could hold the boy and make him feel better... 

He just watched Naruto, almost an hour of walking aimlessly, until he go tired and went home. An empty home, devoid of love and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded on February 16. If I'm being anxious to put it early I will post it tomorrow. If you thought this chapter was kind of a filler, don't worry! In the next one things will start moving a lot faster. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's apparently Fanworks' day, I supposed I couldn't not post anything, so here it goes. A little early :D

Only a day has passed since Kakashi disappeared on them. He didn't said goodbye or explained anything, which made team seven a little bit gloomy. They started thinking it was their fault his sensei leaved them. Specially the blonde one, which tried to act happy as always, but it was becoming increasingly hard now that he lost support of one of the most important person in his life. 

Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for Yamato and Naruto, who still didn't appeared, to start their training. They were waiting in the usual spot, the red bridge just outside the training grounds. 

This time though Sakura's mind was not completely absorbed by Sasuke, but by Naruto. The boy looked so down yesterday, and after he blamed himself Sakura couldn't help but feel like they all failed Kakashi, not just Naruto. And that's what she was planing to tell his teammate.

 _“Maybe it'll cheer him up if he knows we share responsibility too...”_ she thought. 

Just when the clock marked ten o'clock in the morning, Naruto arrived at the same time a puff of smoke materialized on the top of the bridge. 

“Hi team seven. You are all here?” Yamato asked, watching the kids. The gloomy atmosphere was evident, making him sigh.

“Today I'll start your basic training” he said, trying to make them excited for what he was about to teach them, but none of them seemed to have listened to him. No even Sasuke who was watching Naruto carefully “come, let's go find a tree” he said, loosing his happy demeanor.

Sakura, then, approached Naruto, making him watch her wearily. 

“N-Naruto” she hesitated. The look Naruto just gave her was as if he was prepared to be bullied “I... I was thinking about what you said yesterday at Yamato-sensei” she said, watching how Naruto's face morphed in confusion “about you were to blame for Kakashi's leaving”.

As soon as she said so, Naruto's whole face closed off.

“What. Are you going to say it to my face now? I don't get wh-”.

“NO! No no, Naruto that's not it” she interrupted him “I think we are all to blame for Kakashi's leaving. I agree with you on the part you could've done something to make him leave, but we are all to blame too. I haven't been working like a team with you so maybe that pissed him off... and Sasuke” she looked at him “is always working alone. Maybe he didn't like our attitude... it's not all your fault you know?” she tried to convince Naruto, who looked at her with surprise on his face. 

_“Sakura-chan is trying to cheer me up?”_ he thought, disturbed by her strange behavior.

“Sakura-chan! Don't tell me you love me no-”

“AS IF, YOU IDIOT” she screamed, making Naruto laugh for the first time in the day. 

“Come on, let's go. Yamato... Yamato-sensei is waiting for us” he said, reluctantly calling him sensei.

 _“Kakashi-sensei is the only teacher I need”_ he assured himself.

Sakura realized Naruto's hesitation with calling Yamato his sensei, but didn't know where to place it, so she dismissed the thought.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was still watching Naruto. He knew something was up between he and Kakashi, so he was determined to find out what it was.

“Naruto” said Sasuke, trying to come up with something that'd make Naruto react “Kakashi left the team” he said, surprised at his poor attempt. Naruto's whole face fell though, as if he were told someone died. 

_“Mmm...weird”_ Sasuke thought.

“Sasuke! Don't be mean” she told him, surprising herself at her tone. She'd never talked to Sasuke like that. 

“Whatever, let's go” Sasuke said, walking with his hands on his pockets.

He will found out what's the deal with Naruto.

* * *

After the intense training to climb up trees only using chakra on their toes, Naruto and Sasuke were completely wrecked. All dirty and sweaty, their bodies tired and about to reach alarmingly low chakra.

Sakura, on the other hand were trying to tell them tips about how to be more precise with chakra, because apparently she was a genius in this exercise. Although her attempts were futile. That kind of thing needed to be learn by the body itself.

“Ok, let's take a break for today. You did exceptionally well Sakura, I see why Kakashi-sensei praised your chakra control” Yamato told her, with a proud look on his face. Sakura's whole body beamed at the compliment “I think you will be a very good Iryo Ninja” he said, making Sakura's eyes shine “as for the boys...” he muttered.

They looked as if they were rolling on dirt. 

“Tomorrow you can continue” Yamato said.

Before they could go separate ways after Yamato disappeared, Sasuke called Naruto.

“What” said Naruto, not even bothering to see him. He was imagining how would have been if Kakashi were there with them. What would he needed to surprise him, to be praised.

“Tell me, what's the deal with you and Kakashi” he told him directly, watching Naruto's whole body tense up.

“It's none of your business” Naruto told him, walking now to the city.

“Of course it's my business!” he grabbed Naruto's wrist hard enough to bruise.

“Get off me!” Naruto said, trying to free himself.

“Tell me, why Kakashi changed behavior with you, and then exited the team” he pushed harder.

“I-I don't know what are you talking about, now let me go you asshole!” he finally freed himself, holding his wrist with his other hand to sooth the pain.

“You will tell me Naruto. I will discover what you hide” he told him, after going to the city.

Naruto was dumbstruck, not knowing what just happened.

 _“What the hell?”_ was the first thing he thought _“why would he care? What an asshole”._

He went to his home, confused.

He opened his door, and went to his bed immediately, to spread like a starfish, Kakashi's face filling his memories again.

“Uuugh, why I can't stop thinking about him!” he said, frustrated. 

He knew his feelings for Kakashi were more than just a student-teacher relationship. He knew he was attracted to him too, but even so he wouldn't say he was in love.

 _“Me? In love? Is this what love is supposed to make you feel?”_ he thought, closing his eyes _“miserable every time you think of the person you love?”_ sadness building up inside of him, when suddenly he heard knocking on his door.

“Coming!” he said, standing up saving his pinning for another time. He opened the door, not expecting in the least Sakura standing there.

“Hi” she said, with a quick wave of her hands

“Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?” he said surprised.

“I wanted to talk to you for a while. Is it okay if we go and have dinner somewhere?” she asked.

“A date with Sakura-chan! Of course I want to go!” He said, closing his door and going directly in the direction of Ichiraku's.

Sakura just sighed.

“Well, Ichiraku it is then” she mumbled, before walking alongside him through the streets of Konoha.

When they arrived, Teuchi greeted them happily, while Ayame immediately started preparing Naruto's ramen. 

“I would like a Mizo soup please” she asked nicely, while Naruto waited for his ramen.

“So, what did you wanted to tell me Sakura-chan?” he asked her.

“Well, first of all, I would like you to stop faking your love for me Naruto” she said, surprising the boy.

 _“What?!”_ he thought worried _“how did she...”._

“I know you don't love me, and that's totally fine. It would be nice for what I'm about to tell you” she said, making Naruto curious.

“...ok” he said, still dumbstrucked.

“I don't know what are you hiding behind that facade...” she started, making Naruto tense up “and I know it's not my place to ask that of you after all I've been... bullying you” she said with difficulty. It was hard admitting that to herself “and that's what I wanted to talk about. I would like to say sorry to you Naruto” she said, suddenly looking him in the eyes, startling Naruto “I know I've been mean to you since you can remember, and even though I only showed you disdain and apathy, you've been always happy and strong” her eyes starting to tear up “I'm sorry Naruto. I promise I won't be an asshole anymore” she said.

Naruto stayed silent for a long moment, processing what she was telling him. It was new to him, people saying sorry. They always blame him for everything after all.

“Ok Sakura, it's... fine I guess. It's not like you were the only one...” he said, causing Sakura to lower her head, making Naruto uncomfortable, not knowing how to cheer her up “b-but it's okay now 'cause you said sorry!” he said, making her look at him.

“O-ok” she said.

They stopped talking, making the atmosphere even more uncomfortable that what it was. Teuchi and Ayame looking at each other behind the counter.

“Well, that was it” said Sakura after finishing his Mizo soup “if you want help with escalating trees, tell me. I can help you” she offered, making Naruto's eyes to shine with happiness.

“Thank you so much Sakura!” he said, definitely dropping the 'chan' now that she know he really didn't love her “I... I want to ask you one thing though” he said, hesitant.

“And what's that, Naruto?” she knew Naruto was uncomfortable now.

“H-how did you know for sure I... I didn't love you?” he asked, looking at everything but Sakura.

“Well, I never believed you really loved me. At first I thought you were doing it for attention, but after a while, when we were part of team seven...” she said, making Naruto's whole body stiff with the last sentence “I looked at you, and see this face sometimes you had... a face of happiness that was beyond the hyperactive self you always showed...” Naruto was surprise her insight on everything, afraid of what she was about to say “so I assumed you were already in love, but with another person” she finished.

“O-oh, you th-think so? Haha” he started to laugh out of nowhere, making Sakura sigh and facepalm herself.

“You are way too transparent Naruto... now you clearly confirmed my hypothesis” she said, almost sounding disappointed “you need to be careful, someone one day could start taking advantage of that innocent part you have” she said seriously, looking him in the eyes.

“I'm not innocent!” he puffed his cheeks, crossing his arms.

“Well, whatever. I'm happy everything turned out for good” she said, leaving money on the counter “thanks Teuchi-san, Ayame-san” she gave her thanks, before going away.

 _“What is happening? First Kakashi-sense leave us, then Sasuke acting all weird, and then Sakura apologizing?”_ he thought, confused for the second time during that day.

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up sad, remembering almost as soon as he opened his eyes, Kakashi leaving the team. 

He ignored it though, and prepared himself for the second day of training with Yamato. 

Escalating the trees was easier than yesterday, he knew for sure he will succeed today. Sakura was trying to help too, even though she couldn't trespass her body information to another person, so she just settled for cheer them up.

Sasuke though was unhelpful. Almost all the free time they had he spend it all asking Naruto about Kakashi, making him sad all the time by remembering him.

Time passed, a couple of hours, and they finally reached the top of the tree. They training was a success. They wasted almost all their reserves of chakra though, so Yamato decided to end the training for today, praising their fast learning. 

Naruto was overall happy. Today everything was different. He could finish the training so he has a feeling of accomplishment.

 _“Maybe Kakashi-sensei will be proud if I show him”_ he said hopefully.

On the other hand, Sakura was really nice all day long, and Yamato was really helpful. Every time he needed something he was there for him. 

He was starting to form bonds between new people... but yet, the feeling of sadness didn't went away. Maybe he was really more emotionally attached to Kakashi that he wanted to recognize. He pushed this thought out of his head though, saying goodbye to Sakura.

He was so tired that he didn't notice a figure following him all the way to his home. He was about to open his door when someone flipped him over and pressed him to the wall.

“W-what do you want Sasuke. Again with Kakashi-sensei?!” Naruto said, after seeing it was Sasuke.

“What is wrong with you and Kakashi? Tell me, why every time I mention him you go all-”

“I dont know! Let me go already!” Naruto struggled to be free, but Sasuke was having none of it.

“Just tell me! Why yo-”

“Why do you care! You have nothing to do with it, just stop it already!” he tried with all his force, regretting using so much chakra on the training.

“Shut up and tell me now. I'm sick of the look you got all the time Kakashi is brought up. Tell me wh-”

“Because I love Kakashi-sensei! That's why!” he screamed at the four winds, without caring if someone other than Sasuke listened, he was sick of the boy trying to get an answer, all day pushing him to the verge of insanity and now harassing him.

“Oh I see” was all Sasuke said. He already has his suspicions but now he was sure.

“I know I shouldn't feel this way but I ca-”

“Go out with me” said Sasuke, bluntly, interrupting the blond.

“What?” Naruto said, stupefied. 

“Go out with me”said Sasuke once more time, looking straight into Naruto's blue eyes “I love you and I want to make you happy” he said, on a roll, after confessing his love “I hate Kakashi. He made you feel like shit, and I don't like that look on you” he tried to express his feelings. He wasn't as smooth as he thought he was gonna be.

“Bu-but Sasuke I don't... what are you saying... I don't...” said Naruto, wide-eyed. All the harassing was because of this?

“I will henge into Kakashi if that makes you happy” he said, looking to the right, to evade looking at Naruto “That way you... you will go out with me, am I right?” Sasuke then, resume his intense looking, and saw shock on Naruto's face.

“N-no I couldn't...”

“Yes, you want to. You are totally in love with him... what difference it will be? I will be your Kakashi. After all it's not like you will ever had an opportunity with him” he attacked, trying to convince with all his might Naruto to go out with him, which made Naruto wince.

“...” the silence Naruto was giving him was enough for Sasuke. He checked no one was looking, and transform into Kakashi. A perfect imitation of the sensei. Naruto's heart jumped from his chest wildly, a blush rapidly coming to his cheeks. 

“Naruto... I love you” said Sasuke, with Kakashi's voice. Naruto jumped a little at the confession with the different voice “you can even call me Kakashi if you want” said Sasuke.

Naruto's mind was blank. After seeing Sasuke transform into Kakashi he couldn't seem to look anywhere but Kakashi's eyes. His breathing was shallow, his face felt on fire, and his body twitched.

“K-Kakashi-sensei...” Naruto muttered, but remembered this was not the real Kakashi, that it was just Sasuke transforming into him...

 _“Wh-why Sasuke would do this? He really love me? But I'm me, I don't know why he would fell in love with me. Why going so far as to transform... into Kakashi-sensei...”_ He thought, suddenly remembering what Sasuke said not even a minute ago.

 _'After all it's not like you will ever had an opportunity with him'_ he winced again, realizing deep inside that he was totally right. There was no way someone as gorgeous, reliable, strong and caring person like Kakashi would be attracted to him: Naruto, the kid all village seems to hate with a fiery passion, the boy who wasn't really talented at anything. The cold looks Kakashi had given him before leaving breaking Naruto's heart even more, causing his eyes to start forming tears.

He felt a hand on his cheek, that made him look up. He saw Sasuke's face, transformed into Kakashi's.

“Only...” he hesitated “I will accept only until Kakashi-sensei came back” Naruto said, weakly. This made Sasuke snort.

“He isn't coming back, we mean nothing to him. Otherwise why he'd just disappear without even saying why or goodbye even?” he pushed harder, destroying the last of hope Naruto had on having him as a sensei again.

“W-well then...if I see him again...” Naruto said, not giving up completely in seeing him though “I will talk to him and be his friend, if he'd let me” he said, looking to Sasuke's eyes “ and when that happen, whatever we have, we will need to finish... this” he said, making up his mind.

Sasuke has his reservations about it.

“But why we'd need to finish it” he said.

“Well... I don't want him to believe... that I'm really in love with you” Naruto said, looking to his right, avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

“You still have hope, don't you?” he said, his voice had an amused tone, as if it was completely impossible Kakashi-sensei would want Naruto “but ok, I accept” he said.

Naruto's face was still unsure about all of this situation, but before he could keep thinking Sasuke pushed his lips roughly onto Naruto's, effectively robbing him of his first kiss.

Naruto choked sound excited Sasuke, making him press all his transformed body onto him.

This was not what the blonde expected. He though they would advance slowly, but Sasuke apparently had another plans. Sasuke pressed all his body onto Naruto, making him hard at feeling Kakashi's body on him.

“Tell me you love me” he said, gripping Naruto's jaw hard and tilting his head, exposing his neck. A clear act of dominance.

“I-I love you” Naruto said, while watching Kakashi's face. Something on him hurt, because he deeply knew this wasn't Kakashi but Sasuke. 

“I love you too” Sasuke said, kissing him again, and pushing harder onto his lips, all teeth and dominance on him. 

Naruto didn't even begin to comprehend in what mess he was about to get submerged into.


	4. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the short side. Sorry! The next one will be extra long to compensate :D

Months have passed in which Kakashi buried himself in Anbu missions with abandon. He was almost never at the village, always burying his hand on enemies chests, soaked in blood, or tracking stuff. Never in the village. After what he saw that night, after almost his resolve crumbled with the sight of a broken Naruto, he promised himself he will flee from him. And if that meant not being in the village at all, so be it. At least he was being useful to the Sandaime.

He was back from an assassination mission, he killed 10 enemies in total. No matter how much he washed his hands, he still could see the blood in them.

“Maybe you need a break, Kakashi” said the familiar voice of the Hokage, snapping out his reverie.

“I'm ok Hokage-sama, I can still-” Kakashi argued with him, he didn't want to rest. Not even for a moment.

“You've been going in ANBU missions nonstop since 6 months ago Kakashi. You need a break. Also the Chuunin exams will be arriving soon enough and I need manpower if things don't go accord to what we have expected” Sandaime said to his subordinate, with an authoritative voice that left not an ounce of doubt that his words will be obeyed.

“Hai, Hokage-sama” said Kakashi, having no other option but to follow his orders.

“Now tell me...” 

Kakashi immediately knew what was coming. He even thought of fleeing through the open window, but his idea was canceled with the activation of the fuuinjutsu that Sarutobi had hidden in his desk. Now nothing can go outside or inside. Not even sound.

“The problem of this jutsu is that not even oxygen can go through the seal, so you have to be quick and tell me what's the problem. Or we both will die suffocated” said way too happily the men, with a kind smile on his face.

“Hokage-sama... I-” he said, a familiar lump in his throat. The fatherly gesture of listening to his problems reminded him of the warm of a home. He still had someone that cared about him after all.

“I care about you Kakashi” Sarutobi said, as if reading Kakashi's mind “I know you are hurting, but if you don't tell me, I can't help you deal with it” he tried to convince him.

“It's just... I prefer to not...” he struggled with his own words, not knowing if confess his love for... no, he could not do it.

“Kakashi...” 

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Get up Kakashi, you are not ANBU right now, you are a human being as the rest of us. Open up with me” he said lastly. If he didn't told him what was wrong now, he wouldn't keep pushing him to tell him... He could only push his luck so far anyway.

“I...” Kakashi felt as if he had a seal that prevent him to talk “I think I'm in love with Naruto”. 

It was as if it was ripped away from him, suddenly followed by frustrated tears in his eyes and guilty feelings. He didn't want to cry in front of his most respected person though, so he tried to hold them up, inevitably waiting for the answer of the Hokage. What will be? Disgust? Untrust? Maybe he will forbid him to ever see Naruto again, and the mere thought of it made his heart clench painfully. He still looked for Naruto when he came back for a mission, and every time he found him he felt... happy.

“It's ok Kakashi, I already noticed” said Sarutobi with a surprising soothing tone. 

It was a complete surprise for Kakashi though. He looked at him in the eyes for the first time since the question was asked, and he was overwhelmed by the looks of the older one. Such love and understanding was more that he could've ever hoped to receive.

“Hokage-sama...”.

“I figured it was him. I was looking closely at you when I assigned you team seven, thinking you will be too strict with the kids” confessed Sarutobi “I saw in your eyes such happiness that I thought you would never achieve again for the looks you always had. It didn't take long to see that Naruto was the cause...”.

Kakashi, then started to feel dizzy. 

“But it's ok Kakashi. I won't mutter a word from this conversation we had. I just want to tell you it's ok. It's completely normal your attraction for a boy who looked so much like Minato...” the words felt like a stab to Kakashi's heart.

“But it's wrong to feel such things for a child, I cannot just...” he started saying.

“Of course I can't let you go for Naruto yet...” he interrupted “but that's the thing. Yet. You can wait for him to grow up, and if you really love him you will go for him when he's ready...” he said “So don't bury yourself in ANBU. You could die and lose everything” he suddenly turned serious, looking Kakashi straight in the eyes.

“Hai” the emotion that his voice transmitted was enough for the third Hokage to know he somehow reached Kakashi's heart. With a hand sign he lifted the seal.

“Go relax a little bit Kakashi, I relieve you from your ANBU title” Sarutobi said with an ominous voice “now go. Maybe you can still be close to him and not do anything, you know? The kid needs all the support he can get” he smiled, and sat at his desk. 

But he got a look that made Kakashi wary.

“What is it, Hokage-sama” he said, more than asked.

“Nothing Kakashi, you will know soon enough” said, with a sad smile.

Kakashi, after a while, vanished in a poof of smoke. His heart would've been lighter and carefree, but something in the third Hokage's mysterious demeanor made him feel on edge.

He would've never expected what he was about to find out.

* * *

Kakashi went immediately to the training grounds. He hoped he could see Naruto there, with the rest of the team and Tenzou. 

When he arrived, he saw a bright blond head just there, and without thinking he run to him from behind.

“Naruto! Is that you?” he said, trying to get his attention, but what happened in the next second robbed him the air out of his lungs and the bubbling happy feeling he had.

Sasuke was kissing Naruto, a very heated kiss if he could tell for Naruto's blushed cheeks and Sasuke's. He was still as a rock. Of all things he could've expected, he never imagined he would see this... Naruto with another men.

“Kakashi, fancy seeing you here” said Sasuke, with a cold stare that Kakashi couldn't place.

“K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei!” exclaimed the blond. The colors of his cheeks were turning Kakashi's mad. He was in love with Sasuke? They were kissing so hard Naruto has his lips chapped. 

Suddenly Naruto smiled so brightly and pure, that he absolutely forgot the sinking feeling he had just a moment ago. The happiness came back full force, with a warming sensation in his heart. A smile appeared in his masked face, only seen by his right eye.

“Naruto” said Kakashi, he wanted to hug him so bad right now.

 _“You can't do it”_ his thoughts tried to steal his happiness.

 _“Why not? It's just a hug, nothing else”_ he answered full of certainty, shutting up that voice he had been following since the day he left team seven.

“So what do you want” snapped Sasuke, who was being left aside for a moment “after leaving us like trash” he said, hurtful.

Kakashi was confused of the hatred that was pouring from Sasuke, but winced anyway. He knew that going away from his team will cause a big rupture between the team and himself, but to be received by pure hatred? Kakashi was confused. Sasuke, then, one-arm hugged Naruto by the neck, and kissed his forehead.

“So you two are a thing now?” he faked an eye smile. It was easy to convince people of his smiles were real if it was just an eye that needed faking.

“Yes” Sasuke answered immediately “since months now. You were interrupting us you know?” hinted the raven haired boy, trying to make Kakashi leave, by hugging Naruto and giving him his back. But Naruto was left seeing Kakashi right in the eyes. He could not seemed to stop looking at him. He just hoped his undeniable crush didn't show up on his expressive blue eyes.

Sasuke, as if realizing his mistake, kissed Naruto on the lips, to hide him from Kakashi's stare. Naruto didn't push him, he was used to Sasuke kissing him by now, but Kakashi misinterpreted the relaxing body language of Naruto, for love instead of something he was used too.

“Well, I will left you to it then” said Kakashi, seeing Naruto one last time, smiling, before shunshing away.

After Kakashi went away, as if the spell were broken, Naruto pushed Sasuke hard on the chest, separating them.

“What do you think you are doing?!” screamed the blond, upset about not being able to talk more with his ex sensei “I thought we already talked about this. If he showed up you-”

“Would let you talk to him, yeah, but I don't think I will be able to promise that to you anymore” Sasuke said honestly.

“Why not?! The whole point of this is-” Naruto tried to argue.

“To make you feel nice Naruto, not used or treated like trash. We already talked about this a lot of times, specially the first time” Said Sasuke, remembering the first time the blond told him about his crush about Kakashi.

“Stay with me Naruto, or are you willing to lose your only option to satisfy your needs? If you left me there's no guarantee that Kakashi will even want you as a friend. After all he left us like we were trash, not even telling us goodbye” he tried to pull and twist all he could the facts, so Naruto would stay with him. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he will have Naruto for as long as they lived. Even if it hurt every time Naruto called him 'Kakash-sensei'...

“But...Kakashi-sensei...” said the blond. He was confused. He thought he was managing the lost of his love for Kakashi. After all every time they had sex, Sasuke made his part so good. But when he saw the real Kakashi, something in his heart came alive. As if he was sleeping this whole time, not seeing, not listening, not feeling, but when Kakashi appeared, he felt so much more. He felt like he was in the top of the world, an indescribable feeling that made his body melt as if it were made of goo. He was in love with Kakashi after all.

“Think about it Naruto. I will be waiting for you answer here, tomorrow at night” said Sasuke, trying to hold his own feelings. He knew that Naruto could react badly if he saw Kakashi again, but he never thought his love for him will pull through of all they've lived together. Sasuke's plan was always to give beautiful memories to Naruto, and hope for the day he told him that he no longer felt attracted to Kakashi. 

But things weren't as simple as he thought they'd be. 

They didn't realize another presence was hidden from their sight, a perfect chakra control allowed her hidden presence to pass unnoticed. She was listening to all of the arguing. She finally understood why Naruto always looked sad in her heart.

“Naruto... you love Kakashi-sensei” said Sakura, finally understanding all the doubts she had.

* * *

Kakashi was on his bed, spread like a starfish, looking at the ceiling thinking of what Sarutobi said to him.

_'Maybe you can still be close to him and not do anything, you know?'_

“I will have no option now that he is dating Sasuke” said the men, closing his eyes and remembering everything that happened. 

The possessiveness of Sasuke woke up something in him that made him jolt form the bed.

“Great, I'm jealous of a 13 years old boy” he said to himself. 

He remembered how Sasuke touched Naruto, how he hugged him tight against his body, how he kissed that beautiful face with roughness that Naruto didn't deserved from him. It was a roughness that wasn't lazed with love, it was just possessiveness taking control. 

But now that he was thinking about it, there was something weird in all that. Naruto hadn't done absolutely nothing. He didn't hugged Sasuke back, or pecked him anywhere, he even looked like it was a chore...

And there was that look. It was burned in his memory, the enraptured attention he had on his eyes since he saw his sensei. His eyes were so bright and happy, maybe he was important to Naruto. Maybe he didn't felt hatred towards him, like Sasuke did.

That look that Naruto gave him, so full of life, the whiskers had made his face look cuter, or his perfect smile, so heart-warming. His unruled hair, waiting for his hand to touch it, to pet it and kiss his little head. To embrace him, to cuddle with him, to whisper little nothingness in his ears and make him feel loved.

He felt on his heart like he had a sun inside of him that gave him energy and life every time Naruto was in the equation. He has that effect on him, with a simple smile he could change all the angst and guilt he still feel about all his experiences in life, like the death of Obito, himself killing Rin, the suicide of his father, and transform it, change it to raw material to keep going, to keep trying, to not give up.

He felt emotionally drained after thinking about Naruto though. After six months burying the feeling, now letting them free was having that effect on him. He felt a headache coming soon, so he decided to took a shower. It always helped him. Somehow the soothing warm water falling onto his head relaxed him, allowing him to let go of his thoughts for a while.

After the shower, he went directly to his bed, not bothering with eating. He was tired and wanted to rest, but when he was about to put the covers onto him, he heard knocking on his door.

He groaned.

“Who the hell want to bother me at this hour, Jesus” he mumbled, before going to the door. When he opened it though, he never expected to see the person standing in the doorstep of his house.

“Kakashi-sensei, I need to talk to you” said Sakura.


	5. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I must confess this chapter didn't convinced me 100% but I tried. I really hope you enjoy it though! :DD

“Sakura, what are you doing here, how do you know where I live?” said Kakashi, not opening his door completely.

“I asked the first Junin I found if they know where you lived. I told them I had to talk to you urgently” she said “can I enter? It's gonna be kinda long”.

“Well, now that you are here...” he let her enter his home, a little bit wary of what she said.

His house was simple. He hadn't a lot of things, just the basics. 

Just opening his door was the living room, which had two comfortable gray sofas, with a center table made of a dark wood. It seemed very old and valuable, maybe passed from generation to generation. He had a circular bulb illuminating the rapidly darkening room, after all it was already late and the night was almost at it's full. 

At the right side of the living room was a little kitchenette. It was little, but it has a lot of things, which Sakura assumed Kakashi used on a daily basis. And finally, at his left was his room, which had the door closed. 

“Kakashi, I don't want to intrude but I thought the Hatake clan would have a bigger house” said innocently Sakura.

“Well, the old household made me remember bad memories, so as soon as I had the money I changed of house” Kakashi offered. He wasn't all that comfortable talking about that topic.

“Oh, I see. Sorry for intruding” she said, very politely. It was kind of obvious she felt uncomfortable talking to him yet. She was not acting like she used to be. Maybe it has to do with what she wanted to tell him?

“I'm sure you didn't come here to talk to me about my house, Sakura. Tell me, what do you want?” asked Kakashi “you want some tea?” he offered after he realized he hadn't offered anything at her.

“S-sure, that would help” she said cryptically.

Kakashi went to the kitchen, after offering Sakura a seat. She went and sat, very stiff, with her back straight and feeling out of place. She was still nervous for what she was about to say, and she didn't think really well what she was willing to say and what to save for herself.

Kakashi, then, snapped out of her thought by putting the cup of tea on the table, and sitting across from Sakura.

“Thank you” she said. 

Her thoughts were on the conversation between Naruto and Sasuke she stumbled upon, and then spied. 

“Honestly, I didn't think this throughout. Maybe this will be more quick than I though” she said to herself more than Kakashi “I was going to meet Naruto and Sasuke at the training grounds with Yamato-sensei”.

 _“Mmm, no more Sasuke-kun?”_ Kakashi thought.

“When I suddenly saw you...” she said, sounding kind of ashamed for some reason “I got scared and hid my chakra the best I could, cause I was kind of afraid to confront you, if I'm being honest”.

“Afraid? Why would you be afraid of me?” said Kakashi a little bit surprised. It wasn't like Sakura at all to be afraid of Kakashi.

“Well... after you left us without telling us anything” said Sakura, making Kakashi wince “we felt like we did something wrong to upset you... specially Naruto”.

Kakashi then, remembered the night he was patrolling Konoha, and saw Naruto crying and mumbling that exact same thing.

Kakashi was feeling this conversation was going to be more draining that he thought.

“He was down for a lot of weeks, he was so affected. I didn't understood at first. But then, suddenly, I started really looking at him”

“Don't tell me you have a crush on Naruto now, Sakura-chan” Kakashi teased, but was rewarded by an angry look.

“Kakashi-sensei! It's not like that! Naruto was alone for so much time in his life that having us was like a lifesaver for him!” she told him, angry at him for not taking seriously the conversation “he was so broken. I talked to him, telling him he could trust me with everything. That I was gonna be there for him, but it's not hard to tell that he didn't open his mouth to tell me anything. After all the damage I've done he didn't trusted me at all...” she divert her eyes to the right, guilt slowly rising.

“You've matured Sakura” said Kakashi, with a smile nonetheless.

“Well, Yamato-sensei helped me a lot. He always treated me like a responsible adult and not like a child” suddenly memories of Yamato correcting a posture, or praising him for her good results on a training appeared on her mind “the thing is, Naruto started to go out with Sasuke”

Kakashi couldn't hold the grimace, but apparently Sakura didn't realize, too engrossed on her thoughts.

“But it always seems to me like a toxic relationship. At first I brushed it off as my jealousy, but Yamato-sensei always told me in training to trust my intuition, so I did” she said, now her face lazed with worry “I...overheard something today... I just want you to go tomorrow at the same place you found Naruto and Sasuke” she said, now looking at his eyes “please sensei, go. For the health of Naruto and Sasuke...” she then, sip a little but of tea, and let the cup on the table with careful hands, and sighed.

Saying that Kakashi was confused was an understatement. He was completely baffled. A toxic relationship? It seems that Sakura had no real proof of what she was telling him, but to trust in a woman's intuition was always something that had been on top of the list of things to pay attention in a mission for Kakashi.

“Just to be sure, Sakura, you don't have any proof of what you've been telling me, right?” said Kakashi.

“No, I don't, and even if I had it, it would reveal something important that I want you to discover on your own, so you need to go there Kakashi-sensei” Sakura pleaded him.

“Mah, Sakura, I will go don't worry”that comment made the kunoichi's body lax with relieve “should I hide my presence?” he asked, curious.

“Yes...until you deemed necessary” she said.

“You've been awfully cryptic today” he jokes, to broke the tense ambient that was in the air.

“Yeah well, women have to hide their secrets after all” she joked, sipping the last of the tea “well sensei, that was all I wanted to tell you, I could've told you tomorrow but I think I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I hadn't told you today” she smiled him, but before opening the door to leave, she looked at him in the eye, and screamed “YOU BETTER NOT BE LATE, KAKASHI-SENSEI” and then, she exit the house.

“Maa, Sakura” he laughed nervously. He better not be late then.

* * *

Naruto spend all the next day wondering aimlessly through the village. What Sasuke said ringing true into his ears every couple of hours.

_“Stay with me Naruto, or are you willing to lose your only option to satisfy your needs?”_

A frown appeared on his face.

_“If you left me there's no guarantee that Kakashi will even want you as a friend. After all he left us like we were trash, not even telling us goodbye”_

That hurt.

“But yet again, maybe he has his reasons for leaving so suddenly” it was like a metaphorical bulb lighted up right on top of his head “yeah, that's it! He was acting strange towards me just before he left... I will never forget those cold eyes. But when he saw me yesterday he was...happy”.

It would be surprising if, in all the time Kakashi was on ANBU missions, Naruto didn't thought about that before. But after seeing the happy and relaxed look on his sensei's eyes, something in him made him believe it.

He let himself indulge into that thought: Kakashi being happy at seeing him.

 _“I... I can't keep doing this with Sasuke”_ he reached that conclusion, and sighed. It was as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

“What's up Naruto, why are you sighing?” Iruka suddenly wrapped one of his arms around Naruto's shoulders, turning him around and directing him to Ichiraku “Maybe if I bribe you with ramen you'll tell me?” he smiled, hoping his student will have the time to go out of his way to talk to him. Since his relationship with Sasuke, he was kind of absorbed into it, and the times they spent together was almost nonexistent.

“Okay Iruka-sensei, you said it though. You invite!” and with a happy feeling, he sat on the familiar sit, ordering ramen. Iruka, on the other hand, hanged his head low on his shoulders, looking at his poor wallet.

“Ok, I'll pay, don't worry, but refrain yourself please!” he asked his beloved ex student, who laughed carefree as he used to do “You seem happy, what's up with the sigh you did earlier then?” he asked, straight to the point. If he waited too long, Naruto will devour eight pots of ramen and evade the question.

“Errr, well” Naruto hesitated to tell his former teacher, but as he saw through the eyes of Iruka, he knew he couldn't lie to him. He sighed again “honestly I don't want to talk about it” he said, Iruka's face fell to the floor, a sad expression taking over “but I will tell you anyway because you are my favorite teacher!” he said “after Kakash-sensei” he muttered lowly.

“What was that last thing Naruto?” Iruka was looking him with narrowed eyes. Maybe he understood after all.

“N-nothing haha” he started laughing it off “anyway, I had a pseudo fight with Sasuke” he confessed, the unimpressed face of Iruka was surprising though. 

_“We fought so much that it's like a common thing now?”_ he thought, a weird feeling in his chest.

Suddenly he started remembering all the times he fought with Sasuke. It wasn't hard to pinpoint them, because they fought everyday, whether it be something trivial or the relationship on itself. 

“and I reached a conclusion...”.

“A conclusion? And what is that conclusion you reached, Naruto?” Iruka asked, trying to hurry up the conversation. Naruto was on his fourth bowl!

“Well... I think I'm gonna break with him” Iruka's face suddenly shined with happiness.

“That's amaz-” Iruka stop himself, trying to be more careful with his words. Clearing his throat, he continued “that is nice if you feel it's the right thing to do. As long as you feel like the decision isn't weighting you down, then all is for the best” he said, suddenly serious, looking at Naruto's eyes “if you feel like you had something weighting in your shoulders and heart, you should reevaluate what are you doing” he said to Naruto.

The boy just sighed.

“If only I would've talked to you before Iruka-sensei” he said, almost a whisper. Iruka caught it anyway.

“Oooh, I see... then you've felt that way with Sasuke-kun?” he asked, trying to see if Naruto would open up a little but more.

“The thing is... emm” he eyed beyond the table, at Teuchi and Ayame, and looked at his sensei next “maybe we could talk about it another time?” Naruto offered Iruka, who sighed. Maybe inviting Naruto to Ichiraku ramen wasn't that good of an idea.

“Yeah, sure Naruto. I'm always here if you want to talk or update me. We hadn't spoken in a long time, you know?”.

Naruto felt guilty. He knew Sasuke was obsessed with having sex and at every moment he could, he kind of... forced himself into him, robbing him the time he always spent to be with Iruka.

 _“Well, not forced forced, but... yeah, kinda forced...”_ he thought.

Naruto told him a million times that he didn't wanted to have sex when that happened, but Sasuke was pushy and did it anyway. 

If Naruto was being completely honest with himself, after the couple of times he had sex with Sasuke, it started to be kind of a chore. A non pleasant one even. Sasuke was too rough without preparing him, he didn't do foreplay, he just pounced onto him. Naruto wasn't so sure about how sex really worked even, because in the academy they almost didn't touch the topic. They leave it to the parents at home, and well... Naruto didn't had anyone.

He was sure of one thing though. That the relationship he had with Sasuke wasn't normal... to pretend to be another person was fucked up in Naruto's mind. Even thinking that way, he accepted that thing back then. His feelings for Kakashi blinding him.

“Naruto!” a voice suddenly startled him “are you ok?” Iruka asked him, watching the eight bowl of ramen Naruto just ate. It seemed he misunderstood Naruto's reverie by him being completely full.

“Yeah! Sorry Iruka-sensei. I was lost in thought” he said “what hour is it?”.

“It's already eight o'clock, you have to meet up with Sasuke?” he guessed.

“Yup. I'm on time though, don't worry” he said, exiting the shop with Iruka, and looking at the rapidly darkening sky.

“Good luck Naruto, and remember. If the decision you are making lift a weight out of your heart it's the right choice” Iruka told him, trying to be of help.

“I will have that in mind! Thanks!”.

And Naruto started walking to the meeting point. He will be a little early it seems, but he could train to pass the time.

So he did exactly that.

* * *

Kakashi waited until eight, to start approaching the place. It wasn't fully night yet, but he figured he could be a little early. He didn't wanted to miss anything of this supposed really important conversation.

When he arrived, he noticed Naruto immediately. Training with his Kage Bunshin like a barbaric, instead of focusing on his precision with chakra, or familiarizing with other jutsus.

 _“What is Tenzou doing with him?”_ he thought, but looked nonetheless.

Naruto was fighting all of his clones at the same time. It was really hard to keep up, from what he was seeing, but he didn't once gave up. He did some new moves that he didn't knew he had, and watched him with enraptured attention. 

How he moved, how his hair was a little longer than the last time he saw him, how he wanted to bury his finger on it, and pull lightly, just to demonstrate dominance. How Naruto would let his head loose, his neck exposed to Kakashi. He would lick and kiss his neck then, painfully slow, while keeping his hand firmly tight in Naruto's head. 

But the appearance of Sasuke stopped the rising boner he had, as if a cold bucket of cold water was thrown at him.

“Thank God...” he muttered.

Sasuke was walking towards Naruto, with his hands on his pockets, faking easiness, but Kakashi knew where to look. His shoulders were too tense, his back too straight, his neck too stiff. He wasn't relaxed at all.

“Naruto!” Sasuke called for him, making all of his clones stop moving. Naruto, then, dismissed them all, and panting, he approached the other boy.

“Hi Sasuke” he tried to calm his breath. Kakashi noted his rapidly breathing, as if he tried to recover from all the experience being condensed into his body.

“Why where you training?” Sasuke asked “you know what? I don't care, just let's talk. I want to listen to you answer”.

 _“Answer? What answer?”_ Kakashi thought. Sakura didn't tell him this part.

“Well... I will be completely honest, just like you did when you confessed” Naruto said, his back straightening.

 _“So Sasuke confessed his love for him?”_ That was...no what he was expecting.

“S-sure, but remember what I told you” he said “there's no guarantee that if you break up with me, he will love you back” he stated, bluntly.

 _“You could have more tact than that, Sasuke...”_ was the first thing Kakashi thought _“wait, Naruto isn't in love with Sasuke? But then why is he going out with him?”_ Kakashi was confused, so many questions started formulating in his head _“Sasuke seems to know this very well. Have they talked about this before? But why are they still together? Is this what Sakura meant as toxic relationship?”._

“Yeah, I know that very well... I've always know I wont have an opportunity with him, but this still doesn't seem right. I just can't do this anymore Sasuke” Naruto said, his eyes tearing up. Kakashi's body tensing.

“You are not thinking straight Naruto! He won't love you back, why not stay with me then?! I can give you all that he would give you and more!” Sasuke started approaching Naruto with blind rage and desperation. 

Kakashi noted, even though he was far away, that Sasuke's eyes weren't calm and steady as usual. He was desperate and was gripping Naruto's shoulders way to tight.

 _“Should I intervene?”_ Kakashi thought, weighting his options.

“I-I don't know Sasuke” the grip on his shoulders tensed even more “Aah! Sasuke it hurts! Stop!” Naruto then, started struggling, but he couldn't shake Sasuke off.

Kakashi was in the verge of jumping when he saw Sasuke use a Jutsu. He then jumped worried about Naruto's safety, but before he could reach them, he saw a perfect Henge no Jutsu of himself. Before he could reach them, he hided in a nearby tree more confused than ever on his entire life.

“S-Sasuke please, s-stop” said Naruto, openly crying now.

“Why are you crying Naruto, you always wanted this, you always wanted Kakashi right? Why are you rejecting me then if I'm the only one that will put up with this for you! Naruto... I need you!” Sasuke screamed, and started crying too.

Kakashi was in complete shock. His brain couldn't process yet what he heard nor seeing.

 _“What?... just, what happened?”_ was all his brain supplied for several seconds _“you always...wanted Kakashi?”_ he repeated, a warm feeling spreading throughout all his body, making it hard to breath properly.

Naruto wanted him. Naruto liked him. Maybe... maybe Naruto even loved him back.

“Mmphh!” Kakashi listened, and his sight was back on the boys. What he saw though was heartbreaking. Sasuke was forcing himself, still henged, into Naruto's mouth, who was trying desperately to push him away while crying. 

“This is it” he said, before jumping in between the two boys “that's enough you two” he said, separating them with his arms, being subtly more rude to Sasuke than with Naruto.

The two of them were silent, he felt through his right hand Naruto's body tense. 

“What are you doing here Kakashi” Sasuke seemed to spit his name with rage, and now it all has sense to why he treated him that way yesterday.

“Maa, maa, Sasuke-kun, if I didn't knew you better I'd say you were harassing Naruto-chan” he put emphasis on the 'chan' to see how the both of us would react. Sasuke's eyes turned murderous, while Naruto's cheeks turned an intense bright red, that remembered him of his mother's hair color.

“Harass him? Don't make me laugh” he ended the henge no jutsu, something on his eyes shined with malice, Kakashi noted “the things we've done would make you think of him as an object instead of a person” he said. Kakashi's whole ANBU trained, and vast experience in missions with highly stress factor, in which you needed to control your emotions and feelings seemed to stop working for a second. Second in which he launched a fierce punch on Sasuke's left cheek.

“Don't you dare talk to him like that” he said with a cold voice, who unknowingly to him, made Naruto heart swell on his chest “he is not an object, no matter what he's done on his life. A person's value will always be the same... everyone is important” he said, controlling his anger.

“We fucked so many times, he thinking it was you. Don't you feel disgusted by him? Not even once he told me to stop, he liked it so much. Do you like him better now Kakashi? He pretended I was you, he even asked me sometimes that I transformed into you to just look at your body, huh? How do you feel about him now!” he screamed, while touching his swollen cheek.

Naruto, as soon as Sasuke started talking, he started to cry again. Kakashi just looked at Naruto while Sasuke said all those things, trying to find his gaze, but Naruto was hiding his eyes with his bangs. When Sasuke finally screamed, Naruto started running to the village at top speed, trying to get away from Kakashi.

“Heh, he is mine Kakashi, you won't have him” Sasuke said, as if Naruto were an object.

“Naruto isn't a thing you know?” he said calmly, looking at Sasuke's eyes. He then, approached him, and helped him stand up “you should go to the hospital. That punch must've broken a couple of teeth” he said nonchalantly “and also, you should ask for a therapist” he said, before running to the city chasing Naruto.

Sasuke was left there, with a dumbstruck look on his wet face, who rapidly turned into sadness. But Kakashi didn't saw him anymore.

He was not in a good state of mind. Maybe having all he cared about in his life being ripped away from him caused a severe trauma that incapacitate him to have a normal relationship. Kakashi didn't knew for sure, but he wasn't that worried about it. The way he talked about Naruto was making his blood boil of pure fury. He just wanted to punch the hell out of him.

He saw a flash of blond in the distance, and accelerate the pace.

“Naruto!” Kakashi tried to stop him, but Naruto was making everything harder than it was supposed to be.

_“Damn he's fast”._

“Naruto, wait!” he tried again, almost touching him. Finally he grabbed him by the neck of his orange jacket, which was enough to slow him down. But Naruto was moving like someone was about to rip his intestines out and left him to bleed or something. He wanted to evade this conversation like the plague.

“Left me go Kakashi-sensei” Naruto's voice cracked everywhere, openly sobbing now. What was about to happen now? Kakashi knew his most awful secret and surely he felt disgusted by him. Having Sasuke transform into Kakashi was a bad idea from the beginning, he knew. But to have him openly told Kakashi, along with a bunch of kinky stuff? It was like the pinnacle of humiliating in itself. So Naruto struggled with all his might to get away from him, maybe if he never saw Kakashi again, he will forget? 

But all his thoughts were stopped abruptly as he felt strong arms embrace him like a warm blanket in the middle of the winter. He stopped struggling, and was starting to hyperventilate. 

“K-Kakashi-sensei?” he muttered, not sure what was happening. Maybe it was Sasuke. With that thought in mind he started moving again “Go away Sasuke, why are you hurting me like this. P-please let me go...” his body couldn't take anymore. The training session leaving him too exhausted, he just left his body fell to the floor, but the strange thing was that his body didn't fell like a heavy sack.

“Shhh, it's okay Naruto, it's me, Kakashi. Everything is fine. It's ok” Kakashi whispered in his ear, while he sat on the floor of the village, still embracing Naruto from behind “Shh, love, everything is fine, shhh” he said, calming Naruto almost instantly.

Sasuke never did this kind of thing. With him was always sex and more sex. This was...something so new to Naruto he didn't knew how to react. The shushing sound Kakashi was making was calming his very soul. He just let the feeling spread from his heart to the rest of his body, like warm water flowing through his limbs, transforming him in a pile of goo.

“K-Kakashi-sensei?” he asked unsure, after a couple of minutes “is... is it really you?” he asked, afraid of the answer.

“Yes Naruto” Kakashi said. He couldn't believe the boy was on his arms finally. Sure, it was a little bit different of what he always imagined this would be, but having him on his arm nonetheless was like taking a sip of water after days without it “it's me, Kakashi” he whispered his name on the boy's left ear, eliciting a shudder and a suppressed whimper from him. He was starting to lose control, but he didn't care at this point. Naruto was too distressed.

“Don't do that” he whispered again, not wanting to order him around in this exact moment “let me hear you” he couldn't believe this. He was like drugged from the feeling he was having. He couldn't stop himself and blew Naruto's left ear, and this time Naruto didn't stop the whimper from escaping. It made Kakashi's whole body shudder with something indescribable.

“K-Kakashi-sensei” Naruto whispered. It was like a spell was cast on them. Netiher of them wanted to move nor speak loudly. They stood like that for a lot of minutes, without moving, Kakashi occasionally nipping at Naruto's left earlobe, or blowing his right one, kissing his neck and head. But most of all, just embracing him with all his body.

Minutes, hours, years has passed for all they cared, but they didn't move an inch. 

“We should go home” he said loudly after the spell was broken, extracting his body from Naruto's back. The boy turned around and looked him straight in the eyes, as if checking if he really was Kakashi “I'm me, you know? Feel my chakra” he said, holding Naruto's right hand and putting it in his chest, even though that has nothing to do with feeling it, he just wanted Naruto to touch him. The boy just surprised Kakashi by hugging him, and putting his head to his chest. It wasn't hard, because he was still a child and his head reached just that height. He felt the wild beating of his sensei's heart.

“I believe you. Sasuke never...” he gulped, suddenly sad “never touched me like that”.

Kakashi still got angry at the mention of Sasuke treating him bad, but he focused on Naruto's presence.

“It's okay, I will accompany you to your home, let's go, it's very late” he said, and judging by the moon's position he'd say it was like three in the morning.

They walked, side by side, in a nice silence. Naruto felt so fool and loved. He spent hours with his sensei, and already felt better than all his life's happy moments combined. He looked from time to time the moonlight reflecting on his sensei's silver hair, and how it made it look almost ethereal. 

They reached, sooner than Naruto wanted, to his house.

“What are you waiting for. Go to sleep” said Kakashi, but Naruto didn't want to enter, didn't want to this to be forgotten in the morning.

“Would you...” he tried to said, a lump forming in his throat. He didn't what this to end, he didn't want to lose this newly acquired feeling “would you fake that nothing happen?” he said, his eyes bright with unshed tears “as if... as if this didn't make me the happiest person in the world?” he whispered, looking at the floor. If his sensei was going to reject him, this was his chance.

“No, Naruto... I could never” said Kakashi, surprising both of them “I think I won't be able to live denying this feelings anymore” he touched Naruto's right cheek with his left hand, caressing it with his thumb “I think my decisions brought more sadness than happiness to us, both” he said cryptically to Naruto.

“That's why you left team seven?” he asked, tilting his head into Kakashi's hand.

“We can talk about this tomorrow... go to sleep” and he, careful and slowly, kissed his lips. It wasn't heated or wet like Sasuke's, it was just a peck, that lasted forever in Naruto's mind. When they separated, Naruto chased those lips, making Kakashi huff a laugh, and hold Naruto's face with both hands “good night” he said, before walking to his house. 

Naruto didn't enter to his house until he could no longer see Kakashi.


	6. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This last few days have been hard, and inspiration wasn't coming as freely as before. Anyway here's the chapter, I hope you like it ><

Naruto woke up the next morning with the sunshine striking him directly to his face. He slowly sat on his bed, hugging his pillow, and with his t-shirt twisted in a weird way, making him uncomfortable. He then remembered Kakashi, like all mornings, but this time his eyes snapped open, surprise evident on his eyes.

“Was it... was it all a dream?” he mumbled.

It wouldn't be the first time he had a dream of Kakashi. The weird thing is that this dream in particular was just hugging and snuggling. Not rushed sex like all the others...

“I need to find Kakashi-sensei to make sure” he said to himself after a while.

Naruto started his morning routine. He brushed his teeth, then took a shower, in which he purposefully avoided thinking of Kakashi, and then ate instant ramen, Iruka's voice ringing in his head.

_“You should eat others things, not just ramen, it's not healthy!”_

Naruto sighed, it's not like he hadn't tried to cook other things but he has a hard time making food. Not to mention the expensive charge that the shop's owners ask for him. If they even let him buy.

Today was a day of training with Yamato-sensei. They had the appointment after lunch, so he had time to find Kakashi and spend time with him. If everything goes alright maybe he will have one of those wonderful hugs he gave him yesterday.

With that thought in mind he exited his home, happier than he's been in months.

As soon as he opened his door, though, he almost stumbled upon Sakura, who has her hand up, almost as if she was about to knock the door.

“N-Naruto!

“Sakura-chan, how are you?” he said happily. 

Her relationship with her changed drastically over the couple of months Kakashi was on ANBU. She realized that day in which Naruto opened his heart with Yamato, that the boy had feelings, just like her. That her words were making another innocent guy sad and miserable. So she changed, little by little. They weren't the best friends ever, but they had a blossoming friendship.

“So, what are you doing just outside my door?” Naruto curiously asked. Sakura never, ever, has come to his house before.

“Well, I heard the local news that you and Sasuke aren't a thing anymore...” she said.

“Local news?! Since when my life has been the local news!” he said, puffing his cheeks, trying to mask his worries.

“If...if they already know about that, maybe someone knows about my love for Kakashi?” he thought.

“I just wanted to ask you how were you doing? I already went to see Sasuke but he weren't there...” she said, with an unhappy face. You could see from miles away that Sakura still loved Sasuke.

“Well, I'm fine. I realized that our relationship wasn't as good as I wanted to believe it was” he said, trying to be vague, not knowing that Sakura knew exactly what he meant.

“Oh I see, I'm happy for you” she said, relieved at least that one of his friends were feeling nice “have you seen Kakashi-sensei?” she suddenly asked, making Naruto's cheeks feel on fire.

“N-no, w-why do you ask?” he stumbled upon his own words.

“Naruto, you are way too transparent” she mentally put her hand in her face, exasperated.

“I saw him yesterday, I wanted to see if you wanted to see him today with me before training” she smiled him, waiting for an answer. She really wanted to know how things went between the two, and also, she wanted to see his former sensei too.

“Oh, okay. I don't know where he could be though” Naruto scratched his chin, deep in thought “It's way too early... Now that I think of it, if he always arrived late when he made us meet him, that means he always wakes up late!” he concluded, poorly, making Sakura sigh.

“You know, he could be doing a thousand things before he met us, but let's start from there. Let's go to his apartment” she said, casually, not knowing the jealousy that that comment spiked on Naruto.

“Y-you know where he lives?” he tried to act nonchalantly about it, but to Sakura, it was like he was screaming _'Hey, I'm jealous, I want to know why you know where he lives!'_ or something like that.

“Oh, you didn't knew where he lived?” she said, trying to come up with something to cover her mistake. How did she not realize it will be suspicious if a student knew where her sensei lived! “I thought you knew too” she said, constructing the lie at the same time she talked “just in case an emergency arrives” she finished. 

Sometimes she was amazed at how fast his brain works on a stressful situation.

“Oh, right. Well I never asked” Naruto said “let's go then. Guide the way” he said, jealously long forgotten. 

“No wonder you fell for a relationship like the one you were in... you are so naive” she thought, worried.

“Well, let's go to the shinobi resident part of the city” she started walking, alongside Naruto.

It took no longer than ten minutes to arrive. Naruto was a bundle of nerves and excitement, his whole body tense and sweaty.

_“What if it was a dream”_ his doubts started to come up _“or what if he acts like nothings happened. That'll be ten times worse...”._

He couldn't keep formulating more disastrous meetings, because Sakura knocked on the door, and their attention went on the lazy steps that they could hear approaching.

The door opened, showing a semi naked Kakashi. He was only wearing a pair of boxers really tight that left nothing to the imagination of the poor children, and his usual t-shirt that covered his face. His hair was hanging lose, making him look relaxed and sleepy, his left eye closed.

His eyes went immediately to Naruto, that, on the other hand, has his eyes glued to Kakashi's crotch. Something on his lazy demeanor and relaxed posture was making Naruto attracted to him like a poor moth to light. Without hope of resisting.

Sakura cleared his throat, looking pointedly to the floor.

“Hi Kakashi-sensei, w-we came here to see you and talk a little bit” she said, putting a strand of her long hair behind his ear. A nervous habit she had “b-but we can come back later if you want” she said, already turning back and holding Naruto's hand.

“Maa, Sakura, it's fine. Lemme put something on” Kakashi said, his voice heavy and deep, making Naruto's breath catch on his throat. 

“A-are you sure?” she asked, at the same time she looked at Naruto, who hadn't muttered a word since he saw Kakashi. She elbowed in his stomach to make him react, which caused him to look at her with a bewildered face. His face. Which was red as a tomato.

Kakashi took advantage of the little exchange his ex student were having, and put a pair of loose gray pants. Then, appeared and opened the door fully.

“Come” he said, still half asleep.

Naruto was the first to move, his body obeying the command without even thinking about it, followed by Sakura, who went directly to the lobby and sat on the exact same spot she used the last time she was there. Naruto, on the other hand, was so nervous he didn't realize he was making a fool of himself, standing in the lobby without moving an inch.

“Maa Naruto, you can sit right there” Kakashi said, touching the small of his back and indicating the free space, besides Sakura. 

Naruto felt a jolt of electricity in the spot Kakashi touched him, and went, stiff like a robot, to were he told him to.

“Did you guys already ate?” he said, going to his kitchen and starting to cook something. 

“I ate instant ramen 10 minutes ago” Naruto answered.

“That's not a healthy breakfast” Kakashi said, with a disapproving tone, which made Naruto strangely disappointed in himself. 

“S-sorry...” he said “I tried to cook but...I can't seem to make it right” he tried to explain.

“But you can always keep trying. Practice makes perfection” Kakashi pushed a little harder. He wanted Naruto to eat healthy. He couldn't imagine eating ramen all day long.

“I think so too...” he wanted so hard to tell Kakashi that the people on the village always charged him more than normal, but he refrained himself. He was a little ashamed by it.

“Well, then keep trying. I can teach you the basics” he offered without thinking. 

“That... I would like that” said Naruto, with a dumb face on. He really liked being around Kakashi.

Sakura watched the conversation with attention, and since she knew where to look, it was easy to know the two of them were a little closer now, though she had no way of knowing if they were a thing. Yet again, she understood that that was none of her business. She only wanted Naruto and Sasuke happy.

“I'm really happy you are not sad Naruto. Breaking up it isn't easy, I guess” she said. After all she'd never been in a relationship “I wonder how Sasuke is... I tried to talk to him but I couldn't find him...”.

Kakashi suspected that this was going to happen. Sasuke was never the type to endure and accept his mistakes... 

“I should go to the Hospital and try to find a good therapist or someone that can help him” he concluded on his mind.

“Yeah... it... it wasn't easy. It was kind of messy, but we had to finish it you know?” he said, his voice uncharacteristically serious, trying to avoid telling her exactly why they had to end it.

“Yeah...” Sakura agreed “I... I could see you guys were hurting” she said “Oh!”.

“What is it?” Naruto asked her.

“I remember I was going to help Ino to deliver some flowers today!” she said, remembering the promise she did to her friend/enemy “I'm so sorry Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, but I have to go. I'm already late!” she said, before standing abruptly and going to the door “I came here to tell you Kakashi that we need to hang out together, the four of us, with Sasuke!” she said happily “we can show you how much we've progressed. Anyway I need to go, bye” she exited then, going straight to Ino's shop.

Kakashi and Naruto were silent, the only noise were the pot's Kakashi was using while cooking.

“So...” Kakashi said, looking at Naruto while closing the pot, letting it finish the cooking.

Naruto looked then at Kakashi, waiting for him to tell him something.

“About yesterday...” he started saying, Naruto's whole body tense “I won't pretend it didn't happened”.

Naruto relaxed immediately, and a happy smile plastered on his lips.

“Kakashi-sensei, I-”.

“But we can't be together” he clarified, watching how Naruto's shoulders sagged with disappointment.

“I-I know...” Naruto averted his eyes, looking now at his hands “As long as you don't go away again... I'm happy” he smiled then, but it was an unsure one. He didn't know, after all, if Kakashi was going to an ANBU mission again, or starting to ignore them again.

“I'm not ANBU anymore” he told Naruto, as if reading his mind “and I won't be going on missions for a while, so everything is fine” he reassured him.

He, then, checked what he was cooking, and satisfied with what he saw, he turned off the stove, and started to serve.

“Do you want some?” Kakashi asked Naruto, who was fiddling with his fingers, like he wanted to say something. Kakashi served him a plate anyway, and went where Naruto was sitting “What's sup Naruto?”.

“Can you hug me?” Naruto asked a little too fast to be considered normal.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was looking at Naruto like he suddenly grew up a second head.

“A...hug?” he repeated, Naruto nodding his head “you want me. To hug you” he repeated.

“Y-yeah, is... is it that weird?” Naruto looked at him in the eyes, his own looking lost and worried “since yesterday, no one has really... you know... hugged me like you did and...” Naruto was turning bright red while trying to explain “and I felt so...I don't know, ignore what I just said, haha” he laughed, regretting his impulses.

But Kakashi understood what he wanted to say. Naruto lived all his life without the warmness of a home, and more than that, of people itself. He didn't knew what love was. So, leaving the plate on the central table, he then closed their distance, Naruto's eyes bulging out of his face out of surprise, and slowly but surely, put his arms around his neck, dragging him to his chest.

It was awkward at best, but Naruto didn't care. He felt finally at peace.

“Is this okay?” Kakashi asked, but knew it was awkward and not really a hug. So, even though Naruto nodded his affirmation, he stopped hugging him.

Naruto's face fell.

“Stand up” Kakashi said, while spreading his legs. Naruto, confused, stood up anyway and looked at Kakashi “Sit here” he patted in between his legs, which made Naruto's face shine out of embarrassment.

“B-but Kakashi-sensei...” he tried to argue.

“Come on, I won't do anything I promise” Kakashi reassured, smiling at him.

Kakashi, realizing Naruto's doubts, took him by the hips and make him sit on between his legs. Naruto's back was facing him now, but he could see the blush deepening, traveling behind his neck and ears.

He hugged him then, Kakashi's chest flushed with Naruto's back. His jaw on the boy's left shoulder, very close to his neck. He could smell, with his enhanced nose, Naruto's particular scent that turned him crazy and hot all over. His left arm was across Naruto's stomach, his hand on his right hip, while his right arm was on his chest, his hand on the boy's heart. It was a complete embrace, his legs trapped Naruto's and his torso was hovering over the smaller one.

But even though all this, Naruto was still stiff. He wasn't accustomed to tact anyway, or if he was, he was more familiarized with pushes and rough treatment. That's why Kakashi was determined to make Naruto comfortable with love.

It's not like he was having sex with him, right? This was totally normal.

He squeezed his arms, savoring the feeling of Naruto all over him. He heard how Naruto's breath hitched, so he did it again, hugging him very tightly. 

But Naruto did something completely unexpected. He extracted himself from Kakashi's arms. It took a little effort, but he managed, leaving a confused Kakashi on the sofa. Then, Naruto looked at him on the eyes, determined to see Kakashi.

“I...I want to hug you too you know?” he admitted, making Kakashi's heart swell on his chest. 

_“He is so shy when it comes to this”_ he cooed mentally.

“Ok, hug me, then, Naruto” he said, watching carefully how Naruto's lips dried, and his eye pupil's dilated. 

_“Maybe he likes being ordered around”_ Kakashi was storing every information that was available.

Naruto, tentatively, approached Kakashi, who was with his legs spread, his posture opened and relaxed, which surprised Naruto, who've never thought he could see his sensei vulnerable. He hesitated before straddling Kakashi's legs and put his arms around his neck. Kakashi involuntarily closed his legs to make Naruto more comfortable, and reciprocated the hug, resting his shin on Naruto's shoulder. 

They were like that for a couple of seconds, before Kakashi, without stopping the hug, leaned on the sofa, dragging Naruto on top of him and lifting his legs, taking advantage of all the leg movement to enclosure Naruto's legs in between his own, and leaving them stretched on the sofa. This position was way more comfortable. Naruto on top of him was cutting his air supply, so he put the boy in between the back of the sofa and his body.

“Maa, all this movement just to cuddle. You could have told me you wanted to cuddle instead of a hug you know?” he chastised Naruto, of course just to mess with him.

“S-sorry” he said, or more like whimpered. Naruto was letting Kakashi handle all the movement. He just let himself be guided by him. Something about putting his trust completely on someone made his chest melt with happiness. To be taken care off was something Naruto always wanted.

That whimper though, made Kakashi hard as a rock, he was restraining himself from humping the poor boy's growing erection, which were conveniently ignored by the two of them.

They stayed there for 20 minutes, just enjoying their cuddling session. Naruto was relaxing more and more, and started to do things on his own, like hiding his face on Kakashi's neck, or caressing his silver hair. 

Suddenly, Kakashi's stomach growled, which made Naruto laugh.

“Sorry, I haven't eaten” said Kakashi, slowly ending the hug and standing up, while Naruto stayed on the sofa in a sitting position. But he found strange that Naruto's laugh ended in a choke of some sort. 

“What's wrong Naruto, are you okay?” he asked, oblivious of his full mast erection that was tenting his pants. His height wasn't helping at all, leaving Naruto's face mere centimeters from his crotch.

Naruto then looked up at Kakashi's eyes, which in turn just looked down at Naruto's. It was absolutely erotic, those blue eyes looking up at him between those eyelashes, those dried lips being wet by that pink tongue. His cock twitched, and Naruto's eyes immediately went on his clothed cock.

“K-Kakashi-sensei...” his throat was so closed up for the nerves, that it ended up sounding like a moan.

“I-I will go take a shower” Kakashi said, going directly to his bedroom “eat while I...take care of this” he said, no longer hiding what he was going to do. No sense in denying it now that he almost poked Naruto in the face with his cock.

“O-ok...” he heard in the distance, while opening the bathroom's door. 

A cold shower wouldn't be enough to kill the pulsating boner he had.

“Well... I can't go there with a boner, and a cold shower won't be enough” he thought “no other option but to jerk off... while Naruto wait for me...”.

His member pulsated at the thought.

“So much for waiting for him to grow up...” he mumbled, while undressing and leaving his clothes on his room. He then went to the bathroom, preparing a warm, not too hot, temperature for his activities.

He'd never done anything remotely sexual with Naruto on his mind. In fact, since he discovered his attraction for the boy, he hadn't had sex. Not even a one night stand, and he was proud of himself for it. He was sure if he had one, he would've thought at some point in Naruto, so he avoided that at all costs. 

Now though... he had no option, so he jumped in the hot water, moaning in pleasure. It was the perfect temperature, his member still erect from cuddling Naruto.

He then fantasied. 

What if he hadn't contained the sexual desire? What if he just had let it lose, instead of standing up from the couch?, he would've hump Naruto's crotch, to see the beautiful sounds he would make. For what he know now, it would be like a whimper. He would cradle his fingers in Naruto's hair, massaging his scalp, relaxing the boy at its maximum, waiting him to be lax. He, then, would pull his hair, slowly but firmly, exposing his neck. Naruto would moan his name.

Kakashi's member was pulsating on his rapidly moving hand. He wanted to finish this fast, and boy he was going to finish soon. The mere thought of Naruto surrendering to him was enough to push him onto the edge. Just a little more. He played with the head of his member, imagining Naruto's hand instead of his, he was just about to come. His release building up steadily, he imagined how Naruto would say his name.

“K-Kakashi-sensei?” he heard Naruto's voice, and before he could process what was happening, he came so hard his mind went blank for a couple of seconds. His whole body supporting itself on the wall, his hand soaked in semen, while his dick still pulsated, releasing more seed. He always came a lot, so it wasn't that surprising to him that his seed was even on the opposite wall of where he was standing “K-Kakashi-sensei? A-are you there?” he heard that voice, his dick making a valiant effort, pulsating one last time. 

“Y-yes Naruto? What's up?” he said, washing the cum out of his hands, and quickly soaping his whole body.

“Someone knocked on your door” Naruto said, making Kakashi groan in frustration “do I open it?” he asked, innocently.

Kakashi, then, imagined what would be if Naruto lived with him, he would open the door without having to ask him, he would eat with him all the mornings, and he would listen to Naruto's laugh and happiness everyday. 

But that was out of the question. Yet. He couldn't let anyone know why Naruto was alone, on his house. It will be too suspicious, after leaving them six months ago.

“No” he said, before going out of the bathroom with just one towel on his hip, his whole body wet with water, his hair pointing every direction, his left eye closed. He looked for a t-shirt that covered his face, and then went out.

Naruto was just outside the door Kakashi used when he went to 'take care' of the problem. Just remembering it made Naruto still half erect member react to it. His mind providing with a lot of different scenarios.

“Don't think about that! There's someone on the door!” he said, trying to make his boner die as fast as it could.

Suddenly he felt something crush onto him, making him trip and fall.

“Naruto! Are you ok?” Kakashi said, looking down at the boy who was looking at him with a blush on his face.

“Y-yeah, s-sorry I was there” he said halfheartedly, realizing that beyond that towel was Kakashi's, not a doubt about, beautiful member. He was so close to it.

“It's ok, I went out without being careful” he said, while helping Naruto stand up. The insistent knocking on the door made him aware of the situation. Naruto was standing just straight to the door. Whoever that was, would be able to see Naruto perfectly standing in the middle of his house “I know this sounds weird but, can you hide in my bedroom for a while?” he asked Naruto, who just nodded still stupefied by being at Kakashi's crotch level a second time in a day.

Kakashi, seeing Naruto wasn't moving, he pushed him carefully to his bedroom, the boy realizing his lack of action, let himself being pushed. He, then, went to open the entrance door, readjusting the towel so it wouldn't fall.

“Kakashi-san, Ho-” Iruka coughed at seeing Kakashi's lack of pants, a faint blush coming onto his cheeks "Hokage-sama asked for you. He said it was urgent so you need to go right now” he managed to say, looking at Kakashi's eye intensely, to avoid his gaze to wander

To Kakashi this was totally normal. When people saw him for the first time without clothes, they always blushed. It wasn't unusual to see woman or man alike being affected by it, after all the absolute confidence Kakashi had made him look commanding. He couldn't wonder how Naruto would react if he saw him without his mask.

“Ok, I will go ass soon as I put clothes on. Thanks Iruka” he answered, unaffected by the blushing chuunin.

“Y-yes” he stuttered “have a good day Kakashi-san” he wished, before fleeing from there. Kakashi had an amused smile on his face.

On the other hand, while Kakashi was talking to Iruka on the door, Naruto watched the room, trying to memorize everything. Maybe he wouldn't have another chance of seeing it.

Just in front of the door, was an undone double bed, with a light gray bedspread. The left side was unfold.

_“Maybe that's Kakashi's side of the bed”_ he thought, picturing himself on the other one. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

The bed had a white comfortable looking pillows. On the bottom of the bed, were the clothes that Kakashi was using when they were cuddling. He went to the bed though, the soft mattress and pillows called for him, and he rested on it, relaxing immediately with the faint smell of Kakashi. 

He listened to the muffled sounds of conversation, he couldn't make out any of it, so he gave up after a while. He started to feel his body lax and nice with the smell of Kakashi lolling him into a sense of security. After a couple of minutes he fell soundly asleep.

He didn't notice that Kakashi opened the door, or the soft footsteps that went to his closet. He neither realize Kakashi dressing himself nor the soft gasp that escaped his lips at seeing him in bed.

He wasn't awake to feel the soft lips of Kakashi on his forehead, or the private smile that he gave him.


End file.
